Ultimate Darkness: The MetalPiedmon Saga
by MetalPiedmon
Summary: The DigiDestined face off against a very powerful and evil force and gain the 9th Child
1. Default Chapter Title

Part One 

Note: It has been a while since the DigiDestined left the Digiworld. They are much older. In this story the second series never took place. 

"Why does this always have to happen when where having fun?" Tai complained. He and Sora were out on a date, looking at the stars when suddenly they were transported to the Digiworld. "Hey you weren't the only having a good time" Joe muttered to himself. He was going to a dance for his first date with Mimi, when he to was transported to the Digiworld. "Hey, stop complaining you guys." Sora said "If we were transported here, it must be for something more important then or dates." "Yeah, she's right."Mimi agreed. "But, where are the others?" "We're here Mimi!" They all saw Matt, Kari, and Tk running down a hill, waving their hands. "Ok then," Tai said "Where's Izzy?" Suddenly Izzy came running down the mountain and accidentally ran into Joe. "Why does this always happened to me?" Whined Joe. "Hey you guys." Izzy said."It's been awhile since we first came here hasn't it?" Everyone answered yes. "Hey guys forgetting about us?" The DigiDestined turned around and out of the shadows came their Digimon. "Agumon!" Tai exclaimed "How are ya buddy?" "Not so good," Agumon sighed. "Whats wrong?" "Tentomon can explain." "Well, it all started a couple years after you guys left." Tentomon explained."We were all living peacefully untill a dark force came over the Digital world. Soon this dark Digimon's armies had taken over all the Digiworld, and we couldnt do anything without you." "Who is this dark Digimon?"Izzy asked "Nobody's sure." Answered Gatomon."All we know is that he is very evil and powerful and will stop at nothing to destroy us." "You guys? Why?" asked Matt "He knows were the digidestined's digimon and is trying to destroy us so we wont be a possible threat to him." Palmon replied "Well you guys don't have to worry cause were here now and were going to stop that evil digimon!" Tai exclaimed In the woods, a dark and silent form stalks them. "Ravenmon," the shadowy figure said into a radio, " They have enteres your territory." "Excellent,"said a very evil voice, "I shall prepare for them immediatly!" 

"Hey we could go that way!"Kari pointed to a large forest up ahead. "Good idea, Kari."Gatomon said, "The trees would make good cover from evil digimon." "Yeah lets go that way!"Tk shouted. They all headed into the forest not knowing that there were a pair of eyes staring at them. "This place is perfect!" Biyomon said very hapily. Suddenly a crow flew out of the trees. It entered a large dark fortress and went to the spot where a large bird was standing. "Lord Ravenmon, the children have enetered the forest." "Excellent"Coaked a very low and evil voice."Lond have I awaited to have my revenge on those Digibrats. Excellent." "What shold we do?" "Get an army of Cromon and follow me!" "Yes M'lord." "For a forest this place is pretty nice!"Mimi said "Yeah it is. Even for me!"Koe Hapily exclaimed "Tai, Im scared,"Sora said."What if this Digimon is too powerful for us to handle?" "Dont worry, Ill protect you!"Tai answered. "You can protect no one humans!" "What?!!!" Out of the sky comes the Cromon. "Ahhhhh!" The Cromon use their Dark Blasters and their Digimon try to Protect them. "Long have I awaited this moment Digidestined!" "Whao was that?"The children asked Out of the cloud of Cromon came Ravenmon. "I am the winged shadow, I am the Ruler of the night, I am.... Ravenmon!" 

To be continued..... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2 

"Hahaha!"Cried Ravenmons evil voice,"I shall finally get my long awaited revenge!" "Revenge?" Izzy asked,"Who are you?" "Most of you would not know me," The evil voice replied,"But I am sure the others have told you of a little trip they took to a resteraunt with an evil manager?" "DigiTamamon!" Cried Joe"Thats who you are!" "But I thought you were destroyed by WereGarurumon?" said a shocked Matt. "No, I was not,"replied Ravenmon with a little pain in his voice, remembering what happened,"When I crashed into the mountain, my shell was protecting me. When I awoke I searched for you, waiting to gain my revenge. I left the mountain and searched for years upon years, but could not find you. Then a Dark Digimon came and offered me power beyond my wildest dreams and a chance for revenge. I agreed and became Ravenmon, ruler of the Dark Forest! My master requests you to be destroyed, and I shall carry through. Dark Blaster!" A large dark missle shoots out of his back and heads toward the digidestined. "Agumon warp Digivolve!" Screamed Tai. "You got it! Agumon warp Digivolve toooo........ WarGreymon!" "You to Gabumon!" Added Matt. "All right! Gabumon warp Digivolve tooo...... MetalGarurumon!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" The missle hits the the dark missle and they both explode. "Terra Force!" The gigantic ball of energy heads toward Ravenmon. "HAHAHAHA!!!!! FOOL!!!! SHADOW SHELL!!!" The energy bounces off the shell and Ravenmon cackles evilly. "Shatter....and...Strike!" The shell shatters and hits MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon causing them to DeDigivolve. "Hahaha! Fools!"Ravenmon cried "I shall tolerate you no longer! In the words of the raven in Poes poem: NEVER MORE!!" The Digidestined begin to run away but Ravenmon catches up to them easily. "HA! Fools! You cannot escape me!" Suddenly a beam of light hits Ravenmon, Stunning him shortly. "Were almost there!" Tai shouted"Who helped us?" "It most have been the rebels" Gatomon replied. "Well remind me to thank them later!" Tai said. "Right now lets get out of here!" The Digidestined leave the forest and Ravenmon regains himself. "There in your territory now." Ravenmon said into a communicator chip. "I thought so," replied a Dark Digimon "They are mine now." 

To be Continued..... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3 

The Digidestined are walking around the desert, thinking about their recent encounter with their new foe, Ravenmon. "This is really bad," muttered Joe,"I thought we killed him!" "At least we got away," Tai said trying to cheer everyone up,"Next time well get him!" "I dont think so Tai," Matt said,"Did you see how easily he tore apart WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon?" "Yeah but we can get stronger"Tai persisted. 

At a giant pyramid in the desert. "Ahhh they have arrived on time."said a evil cat like voice."It is time to give them a warm welcome! Jackalmon go to your positions!" "Yes O' mistress of the desert!" Replied a bunch of Jackal-like creatures. "I coming for you Digidestined!" "Its really hot out here!"Mimi complained. "Mimi, wee only been out here for 5 minutes."Sora told her. "I know but I cant stand the heat!" "Its better then being in that forest with Ravenmon isnt it?"Tk said trying to cheer her up. "Oh I dont no about that Digidestined!"said a low hideous voice. "Huh? What was that?!" Joe asked. "Raaaarrrrghhhh!" Many Jackalmon come out of no where surrounding the Digidestined. "AHHHH!!!! What are those?!" "Those are Jackalmon! These desert digimon stalk the desert looking for nothing but trouble! There special attack is Solar Flare, gathering all solar energy around them into a gigantic ball of fire!" "Well were not gonna stand here and do nothing! Everyone! Digivolve!" Tai screamed! Agumon digivolve tooo..... Greymon! Palmon digivolve tooo..... Togemon! Gabumon digivolve tooo..... Garurumon! Biyomon digivolve tooo..... Birdramon! Gomamon digivolve tooo..... Ikkakumon! Tentomon digivolve tooo..... Kabuterimon! Patomon digivolve tooo..... Angemon! 

"Lightning Claw!" "Hey how bout having some of my Needle Spray!" "Hand of Fate! Hah!" "Nova Blast!" "Meteor Wing!" "Howling Blaster!" "Harpoon Torpedo!" "Electro Shocker!" Alot of the Jackalmon are deleted but there are still many left. "Hehehe. Solar Flare!" Fire balls head toward the Digimon and knock them all down. "Arrrgggghhh.....We need more power!"Muttered Greymon. "You can do it! Digivolve again!" Greymon digivolve tooo..... MetalGreymon! Garurumon digivolve tooo..... WereGarurumon! Ikkakumon digivolve tooo..... Zudomon! Togemon digivolve tooo..... Lillymon! Kabuterimon digivolve tooo..... MegaKabuterimon! Gatomon digivolve tooo..... Angewomon! Birdramon digivolve tooo..... Garudamon! "Ahhhhh!!!! Retreat! Retreat!" Cried the Jackalmon. "Not so fast! Garuru-Claw!" "HornBuster!" "Flower Cannon!" All of the Jackalmon are deleted and they hear a soft, evil laugh. "Hahaha. Good job little ones." "Who are you?! Show your self!"Tai screamed. "No need to get hyper child, I am right here!" Out of the shodows jumps a large cat with black armor and pale eyes. "Thats Sphinxmon!" Izzy said,"Shes a very powerful Mega level Digimon. Here special attack is Wildfire Storm!" "Thats right, and now it is time for the DigiDestined to DIE!!! Hahahaha! Lightning Spine!" A large ammount of energy hits the ground around them causing them to fall. "You see the master has ordered that the Digidestined be destroyed, and I always carry out what the master has ordered." "Yeah, well this time is different! Lets go you guys!"Tai exclaimed. "Giga Blaster!" "Garuru-Kick!" "Wing Blade!" "Flower Cannon!" "Horn Buster!" "Celestial Arrow!" "Vulcans Hammer!" Sphixmon avoids the blasts with almost unnatural speed. "Ha! You will have to do better then that! Wildfire Storm!" Fire energy is spread throughout the area hitting the Digimon causing them to DeDigivolve, all except Angemon. "Angemon, we cant give up! DigiVolve!" cried Tk. Angemon Digivolve tooo..... MagnaAngemon! "You're reign of chaos ends here! Heaven Gate!" Sphinxmon avoids the blast and heads strait toward MagnaAngemon. "HA! Death Claw!" Sphinxmon slashes MagnaAngemon in the stomach causing him to DeDigivolve. "Now witness the power I possess! Sand Storm!" All the DigiDestined are thrown off in different directions with their Digimon. "Hmph. That was to easy. Now I shall go to my fortress." When Sphinxmon arrives at her giant pyramid a screen appears and turns on, showing only a shadowed figure. "How did your encounter with the Digidestined go?" "Pitifully easy m'lord. I seperated them so they would be easier to destroy." "Supurb job Sphinxmon. I shall take care of the little one, the one called Tk, myself." "Excellent o' master of Evil. Shall I tell Ravenmon and Transamon?" "Yes. Do not forget to tell them were they are located.' "Yes M'lord." To be continued..... 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 4 

Sora awakens to find herself near a river with Biyomon. "Unhhhhhhh,Sora moaned,"What happened?" "We were caught in Sphinxmons Sand Storm." Biyomon told her. "Where is Tai and the others?" "I don't know, we were all brought to separate places." "We have to find them, if were not all together, this planet has no hope!" "You have no hope little one." said Biyomon in an evil voice. "Biyomon what's wrong?" "I am not Biyomon." "Biyomon" begins to transform into a four legged creature. "I am Transamon of the Death Bringers! The mistress of shape! You cannot hope to defeat me!" "Biyomon! Where are you?!!!" "I'm right here Sora!" Out of the trees comes a very Biyomon. "Spiral Twister!" Transamon just shrugs it off. "Biyomon! You have to Digivolve!" 

Biyomon digivolve tooo..... Birdramon! "Meteor Wing!" Transamon dodges the blast. "Energy Pounce!" A large amount of energy swirls around Transamon and she jumps up on Birdramon slamming her to the ground. "HAHA! Now face your doom!" "Birdramon Digivolve!" Birdramon digivolve tooo..... Garudamon! "Wing Blade!" The attack hits Transamon causing an explosion. "You did it Garudamon!" "Not quite."Said a voice. Out of the smoke came Transamon transforming her claws into metal. "Now DIE!!! Raaarrrghhhhh!!!!" Transamon rips through Garudamon and Garudamon is deleted. "Garudamon, NOOOO!!!!!!" "Do not worry child, you shall be joining her soon. Rarrrrggghhh!" Transamon guts Sora and walks away. 

At the forest. "Jeez, we've been walking around for hours where is everybody? I hope Mimi's ok." Joe said. "Hate to spoil your daydream Joe,"Gomamon said." but we have company, look." Off in the Distance, a small figure of what seems to be a black bird approaches. As it gets closer they realize its Ravenmon. "HAHAHAHA! IT IS TIME FOR ME TO GAIN MY REVENGE! Dark Blaster!" Ravenmon screamed. Two Black missiles launch off his back barely missing them. "Ahhh! Gomamon Digivolve!" Gomamon digivolve tooo...... Ikkakumon! "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ravenmon just smacks the missiles away with his wing. "FOOLS! Feel my wrath! Airial Dive!" Ravenmon Dives from high above the air, gaining more and more speed and hits Ikkakumon causing him to fall. "Ikkakumon! Take him down now!" Ikkakumon digivolve tooo..... Zudomon!" "Vulcan's Hammer!" "Please do not bore me with this. Shadow Shell!" The Hammer hits the shield but nothing happens. "Shatter....and.....Strike!" The shards of the shield fly through Zudomon and Joe. They both die. "Revenge is mine at last! Hahahaha!" Ravenmon flies away leaving Joe's dead corpse. 

At a mountain. "AH!!" "What is it Mimi?" "I just had a bad premonition about Joe. I hope he's all right." "He is better then you are going to be human!" Out of the tall grass comes Sphinxmon smiling in a very evil way. "What do you want?"Mimi asked. "For you o die of course." "I don't think so lady! Poison Ivy!"The vines hit Sphinxmon but nothing happens. "Lets go Palmon! Take her down!" Palmon Digivolve tooo....... Togemon! "Have a dose of my Needle Spray!" Sphinxmon runs right through the missiles un harmed. "Lightning Spine!" The bolt of Lightning hits Togemon causing her to stagger back. "Arrrgggghhhh!! I gotta Digivolve again!" Togemon digivolve tooo...... Lillymon! " Flower Cannon!" "Sand Storm!" Sphinxmon does a weak Sand Storm causing the energy blast to go upwards."Now it time for you to die! Death Claw!" Sphinxmon guts Lillymon and then throws Mimi off the cliff. "You were a waste of precious time. So long." 

In a valley. "According to my calculations we are 20.5 miles away from the desert."Izzy stated. "Good because I don't want to be near that desert or forest ever again!"Tentomon said. "Oh come now, you don't mean that. Certainly my Forest was a little bit comfortable."cackled the evil voice of Ravenmon. "Its Ravenmon! Quick, Tentomon, digivolve! Tentomon digivolve tooo.... Kabuterimon! "You're going down you gigantic crow! Electro Shocker!" Ravenmon flies away before the blast can hit him. "Hehehe. You'll need more then that to defeat me, young Digimon! Dark Blaster!" The two missiles hit Kabuterimon, but somehow he manages to stay up. "Kabuterimon! Teach him we mean business!" Kabuterimon digivolve tooo...... MegaKabuterimon! "Horn Buster!" "Airial Dive!" Both hit each other but only MegaKabuterimon goes flying to the ground. "Now to finish this..... Dark Wing!" Out of Ravenmon's wing comes a Dark energy which totally obliterates both MegaKabuterimon and Izzy. "Ha! That was too easy.... hmph" 

At the sea shore. "Hey MAAATTTTT!!!! TTTAAAIIIIII!!!!! WHHHHEEEERRRREEE AAARRRREEEE YYYYOOOOOOUUUUU GGGGUUUUYYYSSS???!!" Tk shouted. "We're just going to have to look for them Tk" Patomon told him. "Guess your right. Lets go." "Not so fast little one.... It is time for you to embrace you're destiny!" Said a horrible and equally evil voice. "Who is it?!!" Asked Tk, a little scared. The skies turned black and a portal opened. Out of the portal came a Dark Figure...... 

To Be Continued..... 

Note: Yes I killed the DigiDestined, at least most of them. But don't worry they'll be back and as healthy as ever. How? Just wait and see my impatient little friends, wait and see..... 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 5 

Out of the Dark portal came a human like figure, although still shrouded in darkness. "Who are you?!" Tk shouted, a little afraid of the figure. "Ah, I can sense your fair little one, do not try and hide it." Said the horrible voice."Who am I? I am your greatest fears, your worst of nightmares, I am the all powerful lord of the Digital World. Little one, I am... MetalPiedmon!" The Figure came out of the darkness, revealing Piedmon only slightly different. His body was now metallic without the lace on is hands and neck. Instead of his clownish outfit before, there was only metal. "You, child" MetalPiedmon said menacingly"hurt me before. Now I am here to take my revenge!" "I dont think so! Patomon Digivolve all the way!" Patomon digivolve tooo...... Angemon! Angemon digivolve tooo..... MagnaAngemon! "As I suspected you, have digivolved to MagnaAngemon thinking that if you could beat me before, you could do it again. Well, soon you shall see how wrong you are!" "You're going to be stopped MetalPiedmon! Heaven's Gate!" MetalPiedmon lets the blast hit him head on causing a huge explosion. "You go MagnaAngemon! Yeah!" "Do not celebrate so quickly child!" Out of the smoke MetalPiedmon came charging at MagnaAngemon. But instead of killing him he knocked him to the ground. "I want you to see the one you tried so desperately to protect go first. Then, I shall kill you!" "NO! TK RUN!" "It is too late! Metal Trump Sword!" MetalPiedmon unsheathes a sword, only instead of a metal blade, this one was made out of energy. MetalPiedmon rushed right into Tk, shoving the sword right through the teenager (note: Tk is about 13). "NOOOOOO!!!!! TK!!! YOU MONSTER!!!!" "Ha! Please cease your whining, you'll be joining him shortly." "I dont think so! Heaven's Gate!" MetalPiedmon bats away the blast. "Have you learned nothing? You cannot stop me, nobody can! I am god here, and you, you are but a small insect to be crushed under my power! Metal Trump Sword!" MetalPiedmon shoves the sword deep in MagnaAngemon's chest, and he is deleted. "That was not as invigorating as I had hoped it to be." MetalPiedmon goes through the portal once again and is transported to his chamber where three screens come up. "Ravenmon, Sphinxmon, Transamon how goes the slaughter?" "Good m'lord, only three remain." Sphinxmon answered. "Excellent. Capture the rest of them Sphinxmon, and bring them here. Ravenmon, Transamon, gather an army and bring them to my citadel. We are going to take a journey." "Yes M'lord" They all answered. 

Near a stream by the forest. "Unnnhhhh...." "Kari are you ok?" Gatomon asked. "Yes Gatomon I feel fine. Where are we?" "Where near the forest, but all the Digimon, even the bad ones, seem to be gone. I'm going to find some food for us ok?" "Ok Gatomon, I'll be here." In the tall grass Sphinxmon stalks them. "She is so sweet,"Sphinxmon thought to herself,"It makes me sick. Oh well, I guess I must capture her, m'lord MetalPiedmon ordered it so." Kari hear a rustling in the tall grass. "Huh? What was that? Gatomon? Is that you?" Kari starts to walk toward the grass. "Surprise little one!" "AHHHHH!!!!! GATOMON HEEELLLLPPP!!!!" Gatomon hears Kari's screams. "KARI! I'M COMING!" "Haha! Come with me child!" Sphinxmon grabs Kari by her scarf and runs away at inhuman speed. "Karrrriiiii!!!!!" Gatomon shouted. She notices the figure of Sphinxmon running away and decides to follow her. 

At MetalPiedmon's Citadel. "M'lord I have brought you the one named Kari." MetalPiedmon stands up and walks toward the place where Kari is shackled. "Hello child, do you remember me?" "Yes your Piedmon, of the Dark Masters." "Its MetalPiedmon now child. Now you shall witness my conquest of the real world!" "We will destroy you. You won't win." "Destroy ME? With what? Your precious little Digimon? Hahahahaha! That is a laugh little one." "M'lord!" Ravenmon and Transamon cried as they entered the chamber. "We have gathered the most powerful and evil Digimon we could find for are armies!" "Excellent. I go off now in search off the Ninth Child, the one said to have the key to unlocking the others Digimon ability to digivolve to mega level. Farewell! Sphinxmon, after you catch the other two children, you shall be temporary ruler of this world." "Of course M'lord." MetalPiedmon and the army of Digimon go down a tunnel, while Kari watched unable to do anything. "Company, March!" Cried Ravenmon. All the Dark Digimon went through a portal to the real world, followed by Ravenmon and Transamon, and then MetalPiedmon. "Be good child" snickered Sphinxmon"Im off to find the two remaining DigiDestined." "Two?" "Yes. The rest we slaughtered with the greatest of ease." "YOU MONSTER!!!"Kari said, unable to control her anger"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING??!!!" Kari began to cry. "Please don't flatter me. Goodbye, young one." Sphinxmon leaves the Citadel, not knowing that Gatomon was watching the whole time, waiting for her to leave...... To be continued..... 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 6 

Kari was still shackled to the wall in the chamber when she heard a noise. "Who is it?" She asked, a little afraid. "Its me Kari!"Gatomon said. "Gatomon!" "Shhhh. I'm going to let you out but you have to be quiet." Gatomon cuts open the shackles on Kari's hands and feet. "Come on Kari, lets go!" "No, we cant go yet! We have to save the 9th Child!" "The 9th Child? Oh yes, I remember from what MetalPiedmon said." "Yeah we gotta help him!" "Ok this way." Gatomon leads Kari through a tunnel to a control panel next to a gate. "This is the switch." Gatomon pulls a switch and the gate opens revealing the portal to the real world. "Lets go Gatomon!" "I'm right behind you Kari!" Both of them jump through the portal. 

At Japan (This is before Kari gets there.) "Carl!" Ravenmon screamed. "Yes boss?" said a Cromon (This is Carl leader of the Cromon.) "Carl, search for the DigiDestined with this." He hands him a bunch of devices. "Give these to all the Digimon. They'll react whenever they come close to the child's Digivice." "Sure boss, whatever you say!" "MarineDevimon!" Out of the water comes MarineDevimon. "Yes master?" "Block of all sea ports so no one can get out." "Bakemon!" "Yes?" "Start taking down TV stations." "Yes master." "Everyone else, search for the 9th Child!" "Yes master!" All the rest of the evil Digimon go out with the devices. 

Somewhere out in the middle of the sea. "Why are we here M'lord?" Transamon asked. "I am searching for the perfect location for my Citadel. Here!"MetalPiedmon shouted. MetalPiedmon raises his hand and says something in an achient language and a gigantic Citadel breaks up through the ocean. "This is what I was searching for. Let us go inside." 

At the Digiworld 

"Heeeeyyyyy Taaaaiiiii!!!!!" Matt cried. "Matt! How did you find me?" Tai asked. "I was just looking around for eveyone and I found you." Matt looked around"Where's everyone else?" "I dont know."Tai said. "I can tell you. But it'll have to be with a price!" Out of a tree jumped Sphinxmon grinning slyly. "Ahhhh! What sre you doing here?!" Tai aked, terrified. "I'm here to capture you!" "Wheres Tk?!" Matt asked angrily. "Yeah and everyone else?!" Tai also asked. "Hehehe. Their pushing up roses." Sphinxmon replied with such evil in her voice it paralzed them. "W-w-w-w-what??!!!!! Their dead???!!!!" Tai said with a mixture of fear and anger. "Yes. The master decided to destroy the one named Tk himself. I must say I did enjoy killing them." Sphinxmon began to laugh maniacly. "RRAAAAARRRGHHHH!!!!! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING THEM!!!!!!!" Tai shouted, his anger on overload. "WHEN I MEET YOUR "MASTER" I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY DESTROY HIM!!!!!!"Matt said "Oh I highly doubt that you brat!" "Gabumon digivolve!" "You to Agumon" Agumon warp digivolve tooo..... WarGreymon! Gabumon warp Digivolve tooo..... MetalGarurumon! "Terra Force!" The large ammount of energy heads towards Sphinxmon but she just bats it away. "Metal Wolf Claw!" Many missils head toward Sphinxmon but shes avoids the with ease. "Death Claw!" Sphinxmon slashes both mega Digimon and they De-digivolve. "Haha! Now be good Digibrats and come with me or your little Digimon friends go." "Rrrrrrr..... Ok" They both said. Sphinxmon leads them to the Citadel and locks them both up in different chambers. "Where's Kari?!" Tai asked as Sphinxmon was tying him up. "She should be here" Sphinxmon looks around and sees the brocke shackles. "Uh=oh. You stay here, of course you cant go anywhere any way. Hahaha!" Sphinxmon searches the castle for Kari and finnaly come upon the open gate to the real world with the coordinates set for Tokyo. "Damn"...... 

To be continued..... 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 7 Revival and Boltmons Attack While Sphinxmon is checking the rooms, there is a bright flash of light in Matt and Gabumon's chamber and their shackles. "Who is it?"said Matt a little afraid. "Do not worry child, I am here to help. I am the leader of the resistence against the Dark Digimon."The voice was calm and soothing. A portal opened and he pointed to it. "Now go here" "Ok. But where does it go?" "To safety." "What about Tai?" "I have expended most of my power, I can only save you. Now go! I cannot keep this portal open for long." Matt and Gabumon jump through the portal and end up at a cave where all the DigiDestined and a giant , colorful bird are sitting by a fire. "Hey! I thought you were all dead!" Gabumon cried joyfully. "TK!!!!! Your ok!!!!" Matt runs up to Tk and hugs him. "We were all revived by Pheonixmon. He(Yes this time its a he) used up all his powers to revive us!." "It will take me a little while to regain my energies. When I do we shall go to the MetalPiedmon's castle and save your friend. Also, you shall be going through a portal to Earth, because you are needed more there." "Why are we needed there?" Sora asked. "There is another child that will be joining you but MetalPiedmon has already gotten to Earth looking for the Child while taking over the Earth." "That Monster!" Matt cried. "When I find him I'll--" "You can do nothing against him yet." Pheonixmon said."He is too powerful. that is why you need to find the 9th child, for he posseses the key that may possibly beat MetalPiedmon." "Fine then" Izzy said. "While you are resting, we will think of a plan." 

At Piedmons Castle "WHAT HAPPENED?????!!!!!!" "I'm terribly sorry m'lord" said Sphinxmon trying to redeem herself"But when I got back I found the girl missing and then I found the portal with the coordinates set for Earth. Then, when I got back, I went to the blond brat's chamber, and he was gone as well." "He couldnt have gone through the portal" MetalPiedmon said through the screen, a little agitated "It must have been those rebels! FIND THE REBELS AND THAT DIGIBRAT AND DESTROY THEM!!!!!" "Y-y-y-y-yes o' master of Darkness." "That is all." The screen turns blank and Sphinxmon walks around for awhile thinking. "I know where they are! That old fool Pheonixmon, so predictable! Doesn't he know I would remember that place??!! MegaPhantomon!" Out of the Darkness came MegaPhantomon. "Yes mistress?" "Come with me, we are going rebel hunting! Hahahahaha!" 

On Earth "Carl!" Cried Ravenmon "Yes boss?" "Tell Boltmon to search for the 9th child, NOW!" "Of course boss." Carl flies over to a tall building where Boltmon is standing. "The boss says that you gotta go find the 9th Child!" "So it is ordered, so it shall be done!" The giant green figure jumps from this rooftop to another and so on. Finally he stops and looks around. "This is the perfect spot" He said silently to himself. Boltmon raises his arms to the air and a giant thunder storm begins. "Perfect." Boltmon hovers into the air and flies away looking at his device. 

On a Local Tv station. "An unexpected and fierce thunder storm has come from nowhere. That is all for the weather. And in world news monsters have begun to flood the Earth, taking over countries little by little. We advice you to stay indoors and keep cal-- AHHH!!!!!" "You shall do nothing but die human!" Bakemon flood the room destroying everything in their path. 

"Ahhh" Boltmon said looking at the glowing crest. "He is here. Thunder Strike!" A giant bolt of electricity hits the apartment building causing a small explosion that opens a hole to his destination. "I am coming little one, be prepared!" Boltmon lands in a room with a frightened child in it shaking uncontrollably. "W-w-w-w-who are you?" "I am your destruction child. It is time you faced your fate." Boltmon takes out an axe and is about to sing when.... "Celestial Arrow!" "What? Oh n-- Arrggghhhhh!!!!" Boltmon goes flying out of the apartment building and Angewomon and Kari appear. "Don't be afraid, we're here to help. Come on we'll take you to safety." The child climbs on to Angewomon and the fly off. "Boltmon what happened?" Carl asked. "I was about to destroy the 9th Child but something hit me and he got away." "What hit you?" "I don't know." "Rrrrr..... Where'd he go?" "I don't know." "RRRRaaaaarrrggghhhh!!!!! You Idiot! Find him!!!!" 

"Relax. Were friendly, not like that other guy." "Ok." said the Child realxind a little bit. "My name is Kari. What's yours?" "Talan...... 

To be Continued...... 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Part 8 Escape 

"Are you almost done resting" said Sora, a little impatiently "Have patience child I am almost finished. Just a little more time." "Time is something you do not have, old one!" roared a horrible voice the DigiDestined knew all to well. It was a voice that sent chills down their spines. And Sphinxmon jumped into the cave, nearly mad with triumph."Hahahahaha!!! I knew you were here. You old fool! Did you think I would forget this spot? You are becoming dull in your hiding skills old one. Hahahaha!!!" "Laugh all you want Sphinxmon" said the gentle voice of Pheonixmon "It does not affect me. I know these children will win, and bring light and hope to this world." "Hope? Hahahaha!!!!" The laugh nearly paralyzed the children. "Look around you Pheonixmon, there is no hope!! Whatever was left of it will be destroyed as soon as I finish you and this DigiBrat off. Huh?" Sphinxmon looked around at the DigiDestined all alive and well. "Rrrrr. It seems you still retain your miraculous healing powers, eh? No matter, they shall all die again!" the DigiDestineds legs began to falter. "Do not be afraid of her words DigiDestined! Your fear makes her stronger!" Pheonixmon said. "Oh so the big, bad DigiDestined aren't afraid anymore? Well I've got news children, you should! Raaarrggghhhh!!!!!!" Sphinxmon utters a long cry and MegaPhantomon appears. "MegaPhantomon" Hissed the dreadful voice of Sphinxmon "Take care of these children, and the Digimon!" "Yes, of course. Scythe of Doom!" The horrible creature swings his scythe and a black flame bursts out of it. The flame hits the ground and explodes. "If thats the way you want to play it, fine. Digimon, Digivolve!" cried Matt. 

Biyomon digivolve tooo..... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve tooo..... Garudamon! 

Gomamon digivolve tooo..... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve tooo..... Zudamon! 

Tentomon digivolve tooo..... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve tooo..... MegaKabuterimon! 

Palmon digivolve tooo..... Togemon! Togemon digivolve tooo..... Lillymon! 

Patamon digivolve tooo..... Angemon! 

Gabumon digivolve tooo..... Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve tooo.............. They waited but nothing happened. Matt shocked wondered why Garurumon didn't digivolve, and then noticed his crest was missing. "Looking for this?" Sphinxmon said wickedly. Around her neck was Matts Tag and Crest. "A nice jewelery item if you ask me. Hehehe." "Give it back! Garurumon get it!" "Howling Blaster!" Sphinxmon just swats away the energy blast and snickers. "No I think I'll keep it for now. MegaPhantomon! Finish them off!" "Of course mistress." MegaPhantomon flies toward them gaining more and more speed. "I don't think so. Hand of Fate!" "Flower Cannon!" "Wing Blade!" "Horn Buster!" The attacks head strait for MegaPhantomon but he just hits them away with his scythe. "Haha! That is not enough to defeat me DigiDestined!" MegaPhantomon knocks away Garudamon and Angemon and they DeDigivolve. "Here's a little something.... Scythe of Doom!" The flame hits Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon, and they both DeDigivolve. "It's up to us Zudomon" Joe said "Do your best!" "Vulcan's Hammer!" MegaPhantomon simply grabs the hammer and flips Zudomon over. Zudomon DeDigivolves to Gomamon. "Now there is only one more to take care of." MegaPhantomon floats toward the resting Pheonixmon and the others can only watch as the monstrosity got closer and closer. "Flaming Skull!" Out of his body comes a flaming skull (Hence the name Flaming Skull :b) and heads strait for Pheonixmon. "Gamma Blast!" Three beams of energy hit the skull and it disintegrates. "Huh? Who dares?!" "I do." Out of the Darkness came a strange Digimon. It had no human form but consisted of a giant energy ball and other ones around it. "Gammamon." Pheonixmon said "I was wondering when you would come back from scouting." "Well I'm back, and now I shall take of this phantom of evil." "I doubt that. Scythe of Doom!" "Gamma Blast!" The three energy blasts overide the dark energy and hit MegaPhantomon, causing him to be deleted. "That was easy. Now where is Sphinxmon?" "She left a long time ago to the castle." Peonixmon said "But not even you are a match for her Gammamon." "Yes. Leader, I have found out that the passage way to Earth is through a portal in the castle!" "Perfect. That is where we were going anyway to rescue your friend and now we can get to the Earth. I am now at full power. Lets go." The DigiDestined and a group of rebels leave the cave, not knowing that Sphinxmon was watching through a screen in her castle. "Ah, how easily they fall for traps. And you, this crest, and that portal are perfect bait." "Why?" Tai asked "Why are you doing this?" "Isn't it obvious? I'm evil." "Yes you are. But there is something I recognize about you." "Probably. I was your Digimon for awhile untill Agumon recovered from a Digital Virus he was suffering from. Then you just forgot about me. Now I have sworn my hatred to you and all good!" There was a small bit of pain in her voice. "I'm sorry." "You're sorry? Ha! That's a laugh, seeing that I don't need them. I have..... gotten over the event completely. Now all that remains is evil." 

At Earth "Why was that thing following me?" Talan asked. "Because you are going to save this world. You are very special." Kari explained. "Oh" "Do you have anything like this?" Kari pulls out Digivice. "Yeah I keep it with me cause it looks cool." Talan pulled out Digivice. "I also have this." He pulls out a DigiEgg. "Wow thats the strangest DigiEgg I've ever seen." A little farther back their pursuer followed their trail. "HAHA!" Laughed Boltmon menacingly "You could not evade me for long, now I shall catch up to you! Hahahaha!!!" 

At MetalPiedmon's Citadel 

Ravenmon is looking at many screens with Digimon fighting and beating human armies. He was pleased. All of a sudden a blank screen turns on. "Boss! Boss!" Carl said "What is it now you annoying little feather brain?" "Boltmon found the 9th Child but he got away with someones help. I sent Boltmon after them." "Good. It must've been the DigiDestined who escaped. I will alert the master at once." "Ok. Carl out." The screen goes blank again and Ravenmon flies to the chamber were MetalPiedmon is. He finds Transamon gaurding the door. "The master wishes not to be disturbed." Transamon stated. "Well just tell him we have found the 9th Child and are currently tracking him." "Really?! I shall tell him at once!" Transamon enters the chamber. MetalPiedmon is staring at three giant statues of beasts. "M'lord I am sorry to disturb you but I am bearing very good news." Said Transamon, a little afraid. "What... is it?" Said MetalPiedmon agitated at her presence. "Well master we have found the 9th Child and are currently tracking him." "Very good. You have done well" His cold, metalic hand patted her on top of the head. "Master, may I ask what those are?" Transamon points to the three Beast Statues. "These" said MetalPiedmon "are the three Legendary Digimon. The legend goes that they were about to rule over the entire Digital Universe until a powerful Digimon of the Light stopped them. They were too powerful though, and he was forced to freeze them in stone. Once I find the Key to controlling these Digimon, I shall become almighty ruler of both dimensions! Mwahahaha!!" 

To be Continued..... 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Part 9 The Demon Digimon Awake 

On a screen Sphinxmon watches as the DigiDestined get closer and closer. "Puuurrrrrfect" Sphinxmon said, very pleased. "Keetmon! Jackalmon! Get in your positions!" Jackalmon and Keetmon cry battle cries and leave to there areas. "Haha! Soon the DigiDestined will be here, to fight there last fight! Hahahaha!!!" 

On Earth at Piedmon's Citadel "Boss! Boss!" Cried the annoying voice of DemiDevimon (a different one) "What is it you flying bowling ball" uttered MetalPiedmon. "Hehe. You'll be very pleased boss, I found the way to awaken the Demons!" "What? How?" "Here you are boss" DemiDevimon hands him three plates with anchient writing on them. "You place these plates on each of the Demon Statues and they'll unfreeze! But you have to put them in the right spot." "Thank you DemiDevimon. You are dismissed." "You know he's lying dont you?" Transamon asked as she transformed from a wall back to her original self. "Of course I know that you fool!" said MetalPiedmon angrily "I also know that the trickster knows the way to revive them. That is why I sent Cromon to spy on the statues at night, for I have reason to believe that he is stealing power from them." That night DemiDevimon entered the chamber seeing if anyone was there. "Hehe. Perfect." He flies over to te largest statue and begins to chant. The statue glows and releases energy to DermiDevimon. "Ahhhh..." DemiDevimon begins to glow and Digivolves to Wizardmon. "This is enough energy.... for now" Wizardmon once again chants and the statue stops glowing. "And so that fool MetalPiedmon doesn't get suspicious." Wizardmon changes shape to DemiDevimon. Unknown to him a Cromon flies out of the chamber and heads to MetalPiedmon's chamber. "As you expected master," The bird said "He has done exactly what you predicted. He is now heading towards your chamber." "Of course." growled MetalPiedmon "He thinks me a fool. HA! I shall show him! You are dismissed Cromon" The bird flies out and DemiDevimon comes in. "Boss! I figured out where each plate goes!" "Excellent DemiDevimon.... or should I say..... Wizardmon!" DemiDevimon looked startled that he knew "Don't be so surprised. DID YOU THINK YOU COULD FOOL ME? NOW YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY!!!!" "I don't think so!" DemiDevimon changes to Wizardmon. "Magical Games!" The blast heads strait for MetalPiedmon but he just swats it away. "Did you honestly believe that you could destroy me? Even if you absorbed energy from the Demons I am still stronger. Metal Trump Sword!" The energy blade goes strait through Wizardmon, causing him to DeDigivolve. "Arrghhhh!!! NO!!! My POWER!!!!!" "Is gone. Transamon, Ravenmon!" Out of the Darkness came Transamon and Ravenmon. "It is time to offer the first sacrafice to the Demons when they awake." "Of course m'lord" They both said. They grabbed on to DemiDevimon and began to head for the Statues. "NOOOO!!!!! I don't want to diiieee!!!" DemiDevimon complained. "Quit your whining before I rip out your voice box!" Ravenmon said. DemiDevimon stopped complaining." "Ahhh. We are here." MetalPiedmon said "Now to wake the first most powerful one." He began to chant in an anchient tongue (language) and the Statue begins to glow. "Hehe. Now to perform another trick I learned" DemiDevimon broke free of Transamon's grip and flew strait into the glowing Statue. Once it stopped glowing the Statue was a gigantic beast. "I have joined with the Demon Azmodiamon." Said the voice. "Now you shall pay!" The Demon with DemiDevimon's mind headed strait toward MetalPiedmon but he did not look worried at all. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the creature stopped. "What? What happened?" "Are you truly that stupid?" MetalPiedmon snickered "Since I have awoken the Demon I have complete control over it. It cannot harm me. Now once I awaken the other two I shall remove you from this ones body." MetalPiedmon chanted once again and the other statues began to glow. "Hahahaha!!! Not only am I gaining powerful servents, but as I awaken them I gain more and more knowledge about this world and the Digital World! Hahahahaha!!!!!" The other two statues stopped glowing revealing a huge water serpent and a gigantic insect. "Ahhh. Leviathanmon and Belzemon. Bow down to your new master." "We only live to serve you o' Master of the Darkness" said the two Demons. "You see how freely they except my rule" MetalPiedmon said to DemiDevimon still inside Azmodiamon's body. "Now you shall too." MetalPiedmon chants again and Azmodiamon begins to glow and DemiDevimon is removed from his body. "Begone you fool! Feel lucky I did not destroy you!" DemiDevimon flies out of the castle cursing to himself. "Now you Demons I have some tasks for you to do. Ravenmon!" "Yes m'lord?" "How much of Earth is conquered?" "Over half master." "Perfect. Belzemon! Use your plagues to capture the remaining areas still not controlled by me." "Yes mater of Evil" The huge insect flies out of the Citadel heading for the remaining countries." "Diablosmon!" MetalPiedmon cried. Out of the ground came a large ammount of flame and out of it Diablosmon came (Diablosmon is a Mega Level digimon that looks like a bulkier version of Diablos on FF8 without wings.) "Yes master?" asked the demonic and hideous voice of Diablosmon. "I want you and the other Demons to help Boltmon track down the 9th Child." "Yes m'lord" Diablosmon and the Demons flew off in the direction the 9th Child was located at. 

Somewhere in Maryland "Hey how are you feeling Talan?" Kari asked. "I'm better, thankyou for asking." Talan said. "Huh? Whats happening to my DigiEgg?" The Egg begins shaking and cracks, and a Pitchmon comes out. "Pitch!" "Wow you got a Pitchmon! That means your Digimon is going to be a water type!" Kari said. "Don't worry I think I found a safe place" Angewomon said. "No where is safe you fools! Thunder Strike!" The bolt of lightning hits Angewomon and she DeDigivolves to Gatomon and they all fall to the ground. "I'm sorry Kari" Gatomon said "I couldn't stop him." Out of the sky came Boltmon full with rage. "You couldn't escape me for long, you DigiBrats! Now prepare to-- huh?" Out of the sky came a large group of Birdramon lead by a Garurumon. "Wing Blade!" "Meteor Wing!" "Oh no not ag-- ARRGGGHHHH!!!!" Boltmon is hit by the blasts and goes flying off. "Come with us. Hurry we only stunned that beast." Garudamon said. "Ok" Kari Said "Come on guys." Gatomon and Talan, holding Pitchmon got on Garudamon and she flew off followed by the Birdramon. "Uhhhh..... That was warm" Boltmon said. He jumped up, and Diablosmon with the Demons appeared. "Boltmon" He said "We were told by MetalPiedmon to help you catch the 9th Child." "Good." Boltmon flew up to them. "Follow me." The group of Evil Digimon flew off, in the direction of the children. 

At the Digiworld. "Here we are." Pheonixmon said. "Remember, we're probably heading into a trap." "Ok" They all said. "Have your Digimon Digivolve." "All right. Everyone Digivolve!" 

Tentomon digivolve tooo.... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve tooo.... MegaKabuterimon! 

Gomamon digivolve tooo.... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve tooo.... Zudomon! 

Biyomon digivolve tooo.... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve tooo.... Garudamon! 

Palmon digivolve tooo.... Togemon! Togemon digivolve tooo.... Lillymon! 

Patamon digivolve tooo.... Angemon! 

Gabumon digivolve tooo.... Garurumon! 

"Lets go!" cried Matt. They blasted open the walls, but there was no one there to ambush them. "Huh?" said Tk. "Do not be off gaurd" said Pheonixmon "That will make it easier for them." They continued along the halls. After a while a large ammount of solar energy heads strait at them and explodes. "That can only mean one thing" said Matt "The Jackalmon are here!" Out of the Darkness came the Jackalmon and Keetmon come screaming with there horrible voices." "Do not worry!" Pheonixmon cried "I have brought calvary! AiroVeedramon attack!" Through the halls came the AiroVeedramon and they began attacking the Jackalmon and Keetmon while the DigiDestined began to run with Pheonixmon to Tai's chamber. "You shall not go any farther DigiDestined" Said the horrible voice they all knew too well. Sphinxmon came charging at them with determination on her face. "Vulcan's Hammer!" "Flower Cannon!" "Wing Blade!" "Horn Buster!" "Hand of Fate!" "Howling Blaster!" Sphinxmon dodges the blasts easil and attacked. "Lightning Spine!" The bolt of lightning hits the Digimon causing them to DeDigivolve. "We can't beat her!" Joe said "She's too powerful!" "I shall distract her." Pheonixmon said "You save your friend and get to Earth." "But what if you lose?" Asked Izzy. "Don't worry about me. Now go!!" The DigiDestined run to the chamber while Pheonixmon faces off with Sphinxmon. "You have gone far enough Sphinxmon, now I shall stop you." "HAHA! You truly believe that? Fine then, die for a worthless cause. Wildfire Storm!" "Starlight Glare!" The two blasts hit each other and cancel out. "Haha! Very good Pheonixmon, but it is not enough!" Sphinxmon charges at him and knocks him into the ground. "You are getting old Pheonixmon. A question before I kill you: Why are you wasting your time with such a worthless cause?" "Because I know in my heart that it is not worthless, as you did once. It does not matter if I die because the DigiDestined will still be able to make it through that portal." "Bah! Death Claw!" Sphinxmon guts Pheonixmon and he is deleted. "TAI!!" Sora cried. She tore off his shackles and gag and hugged him. "Are you ok, Tai?" "Yeah I'm fine, but how are you alive, I don't care, I'm just happy you're still alive!" They hug even more and Matt cuts in. "Sorry to burst your bubble" He said "But I still need my tag and crest and we need to get back to Earth!" "Oh heres your crest." Tai walks over to a table and picks up Matts crest and hands it to him. "Hey are you forgetting about me?" Agumon asked. "Of course not buddy just wait!" Tai unshackles Agumon. "We have to go this way to get to the portal." Tai points to a hallway. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME DIGIDESTINED!!! RAAARRRGHHHH!!!!!" Out of a tunnel comes Sphinxmon, ablaze with fury. "Oh no it's Sphinxmon!" cried Agumon. "That means Pheonixmon lost....."Mimi said sadly. "C'mon guys we gotta get to the portal!" Tai shouted. They all begin to run through the tunnel and Sphinxmon follows laughing. "YOU SHALL NOT GET FAR DIGIDESTINED!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" The DigiDestined enter the chamber with the portal and Izzy sets the coordinates. "According to my digivice, this is the place Kari and the 9th Child are." Izzy said. "Ok then lets go!" Tai said. They all jump through the portal and Sphinxmon enters the chamber. "RAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ESCAPE DIGIDESTINED!!!!" Sphinxmon roared very loudly and jumped through the portal. 

At Earth(a little bit before the DigiDestined arrive) "Do not worry children I will lead you to safety." Garudamon said. "Eye of Doom!" Leviatanmon yells. Out of his eyes comes a gigantic ammount of black energy. "Ahhh!" Garudamon dodges the blast, but just barely. "I cannot dodge another blast like that. Children I am going to land and fight!" Garudamon and the Birdramons land and are ready to fight the Evil Digimon. "HAHAHAHA!!!!" Laughed the devilish voice of Diablosmon "Do you pathetic creatures really hope to defeat us? Fine then, prepare to be obliterated!" "I don't think so you psycho path!" "Huh?" A portl opens and the DigiDestined come out of it. "You're not killing anyone, you maniac" Tai said. "Oh I highly doubt that!" 

And so the battle for the fate of the 9th Child begins...... 

To be Continued..... 

Note: For awhile DemiDevimon will be an important part of the story. 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Part 9 The Demon Digimon Awake 

On a screen Sphinxmon watches as the DigiDestined get closer and closer. "Puuurrrrrfect" Sphinxmon said, very pleased. "Keetmon! Jackalmon! Get in your positions!" Jackalmon and Keetmon cry battle cries and leave to there areas. "Haha! Soon the DigiDestined will be here, to fight there last fight! Hahahaha!!!" 

On Earth at Piedmon's Citadel "Boss! Boss!" Cried the annoying voice of DemiDevimon (a different one) "What is it you flying bowling ball" uttered MetalPiedmon. "Hehe. You'll be very pleased boss, I found the way to awaken the Demons!" "What? How?" "Here you are boss" DemiDevimon hands him three plates with anchient writing on them. "You place these plates on each of the Demon Statues and they'll unfreeze! But you have to put them in the right spot." "Thank you DemiDevimon. You are dismissed." "You know he's lying dont you?" Transamon asked as she transformed from a wall back to her original self. "Of course I know that you fool!" said MetalPiedmon angrily "I also know that the trickster knows the way to revive them. That is why I sent Cromon to spy on the statues at night, for I have reason to believe that he is stealing power from them." That night DemiDevimon entered the chamber seeing if anyone was there. "Hehe. Perfect." He flies over to te largest statue and begins to chant. The statue glows and releases energy to DermiDevimon. "Ahhhh..." DemiDevimon begins to glow and Digivolves to Wizardmon. "This is enough energy.... for now" Wizardmon once again chants and the statue stops glowing. "And so that fool MetalPiedmon doesn't get suspicious." Wizardmon changes shape to DemiDevimon. Unknown to him a Cromon flies out of the chamber and heads to MetalPiedmon's chamber. "As you expected master," The bird said "He has done exactly what you predicted. He is now heading towards your chamber." "Of course." growled MetalPiedmon "He thinks me a fool. HA! I shall show him! You are dismissed Cromon" The bird flies out and DemiDevimon comes in. "Boss! I figured out where each plate goes!" "Excellent DemiDevimon.... or should I say..... Wizardmon!" DemiDevimon looked startled that he knew "Don't be so surprised. DID YOU THINK YOU COULD FOOL ME? NOW YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY!!!!" "I don't think so!" DemiDevimon changes to Wizardmon. "Magical Games!" The blast heads strait for MetalPiedmon but he just swats it away. "Did you honestly believe that you could destroy me? Even if you absorbed energy from the Demons I am still stronger. Metal Trump Sword!" The energy blade goes strait through Wizardmon, causing him to DeDigivolve. "Arrghhhh!!! NO!!! My POWER!!!!!" "Is gone. Transamon, Ravenmon!" Out of the Darkness came Transamon and Ravenmon. "It is time to offer the first sacrafice to the Demons when they awake." "Of course m'lord" They both said. They grabbed on to DemiDevimon and began to head for the Statues. "NOOOO!!!!! I don't want to diiieee!!!" DemiDevimon complained. "Quit your whining before I rip out your voice box!" Ravenmon said. DemiDevimon stopped complaining." "Ahhh. We are here." MetalPiedmon said "Now to wake the first most powerful one." He began to chant in an anchient tongue (language) and the Statue begins to glow. "Hehe. Now to perform another trick I learned" DemiDevimon broke free of Transamon's grip and flew strait into the glowing Statue. Once it stopped glowing the Statue was a gigantic beast. "I have joined with the Demon Azmodiamon." Said the voice. "Now you shall pay!" The Demon with DemiDevimon's mind headed strait toward MetalPiedmon but he did not look worried at all. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the creature stopped. "What? What happened?" "Are you truly that stupid?" MetalPiedmon snickered "Since I have awoken the Demon I have complete control over it. It cannot harm me. Now once I awaken the other two I shall remove you from this ones body." MetalPiedmon chanted once again and the other statues began to glow. "Hahahaha!!! Not only am I gaining powerful servents, but as I awaken them I gain more and more knowledge about this world and the Digital World! Hahahahaha!!!!!" The other two statues stopped glowing revealing a huge water serpent and a gigantic insect. "Ahhh. Leviathanmon and Belzemon. Bow down to your new master." "We only live to serve you o' Master of the Darkness" said the two Demons. "You see how freely they except my rule" MetalPiedmon said to DemiDevimon still inside Azmodiamon's body. "Now you shall too." MetalPiedmon chants again and Azmodiamon begins to glow and DemiDevimon is removed from his body. "Begone you fool! Feel lucky I did not destroy you!" DemiDevimon flies out of the castle cursing to himself. "Now you Demons I have some tasks for you to do. Ravenmon!" "Yes m'lord?" "How much of Earth is conquered?" "Over half master." "Perfect. Belzemon! Use your plagues to capture the remaining areas still not controlled by me." "Yes mater of Evil" The huge insect flies out of the Citadel heading for the remaining countries." "Diablosmon!" MetalPiedmon cried. Out of the ground came a large ammount of flame and out of it Diablosmon came (Diablosmon is a Mega Level digimon that looks like a bulkier version of Diablos on FF8 without wings.) "Yes master?" asked the demonic and hideous voice of Diablosmon. "I want you and the other Demons to help Boltmon track down the 9th Child." "Yes m'lord" Diablosmon and the Demons flew off in the direction the 9th Child was located at. 

Somewhere in Maryland "Hey how are you feeling Talan?" Kari asked. "I'm better, thankyou for asking." Talan said. "Huh? Whats happening to my DigiEgg?" The Egg begins shaking and cracks, and a Pitchmon comes out. "Pitch!" "Wow you got a Pitchmon! That means your Digimon is going to be a water type!" Kari said. "Don't worry I think I found a safe place" Angewomon said. "No where is safe you fools! Thunder Strike!" The bolt of lightning hits Angewomon and she DeDigivolves to Gatomon and they all fall to the ground. "I'm sorry Kari" Gatomon said "I couldn't stop him." Out of the sky came Boltmon full with rage. "You couldn't escape me for long, you DigiBrats! Now prepare to-- huh?" Out of the sky came a large group of Birdramon lead by a Garurumon. "Wing Blade!" "Meteor Wing!" "Oh no not ag-- ARRGGGHHHH!!!!" Boltmon is hit by the blasts and goes flying off. "Come with us. Hurry we only stunned that beast." Garudamon said. "Ok" Kari Said "Come on guys." Gatomon and Talan, holding Pitchmon got on Garudamon and she flew off followed by the Birdramon. "Uhhhh..... That was warm" Boltmon said. He jumped up, and Diablosmon with the Demons appeared. "Boltmon" He said "We were told by MetalPiedmon to help you catch the 9th Child." "Good." Boltmon flew up to them. "Follow me." The group of Evil Digimon flew off, in the direction of the children. 

At the Digiworld. "Here we are." Pheonixmon said. "Remember, we're probably heading into a trap." "Ok" They all said. "Have your Digimon Digivolve." "All right. Everyone Digivolve!" 

Tentomon digivolve tooo.... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve tooo.... MegaKabuterimon! 

Gomamon digivolve tooo.... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve tooo.... Zudomon! 

Biyomon digivolve tooo.... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve tooo.... Garudamon! 

Palmon digivolve tooo.... Togemon! Togemon digivolve tooo.... Lillymon! 

Patamon digivolve tooo.... Angemon! 

Gabumon digivolve tooo.... Garurumon! 

"Lets go!" cried Matt. They blasted open the walls, but there was no one there to ambush them. "Huh?" said Tk. "Do not be off gaurd" said Pheonixmon "That will make it easier for them." They continued along the halls. After a while a large ammount of solar energy heads strait at them and explodes. "That can only mean one thing" said Matt "The Jackalmon are here!" Out of the Darkness came the Jackalmon and Keetmon come screaming with there horrible voices." "Do not worry!" Pheonixmon cried "I have brought calvary! AiroVeedramon attack!" Through the halls came the AiroVeedramon and they began attacking the Jackalmon and Keetmon while the DigiDestined began to run with Pheonixmon to Tai's chamber. "You shall not go any farther DigiDestined" Said the horrible voice they all knew too well. Sphinxmon came charging at them with determination on her face. "Vulcan's Hammer!" "Flower Cannon!" "Wing Blade!" "Horn Buster!" "Hand of Fate!" "Howling Blaster!" Sphinxmon dodges the blasts easil and attacked. "Lightning Spine!" The bolt of lightning hits the Digimon causing them to DeDigivolve. "We can't beat her!" Joe said "She's too powerful!" "I shall distract her." Pheonixmon said "You save your friend and get to Earth." "But what if you lose?" Asked Izzy. "Don't worry about me. Now go!!" The DigiDestined run to the chamber while Pheonixmon faces off with Sphinxmon. "You have gone far enough Sphinxmon, now I shall stop you." "HAHA! You truly believe that? Fine then, die for a worthless cause. Wildfire Storm!" "Starlight Glare!" The two blasts hit each other and cancel out. "Haha! Very good Pheonixmon, but it is not enough!" Sphinxmon charges at him and knocks him into the ground. "You are getting old Pheonixmon. A question before I kill you: Why are you wasting your time with such a worthless cause?" "Because I know in my heart that it is not worthless, as you did once. It does not matter if I die because the DigiDestined will still be able to make it through that portal." "Bah! Death Claw!" Sphinxmon guts Pheonixmon and he is deleted. "TAI!!" Sora cried. She tore off his shackles and gag and hugged him. "Are you ok, Tai?" "Yeah I'm fine, but how are you alive, I don't care, I'm just happy you're still alive!" They hug even more and Matt cuts in. "Sorry to burst your bubble" He said "But I still need my tag and crest and we need to get back to Earth!" "Oh heres your crest." Tai walks over to a table and picks up Matts crest and hands it to him. "Hey are you forgetting about me?" Agumon asked. "Of course not buddy just wait!" Tai unshackles Agumon. "We have to go this way to get to the portal." Tai points to a hallway. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME DIGIDESTINED!!! RAAARRRGHHHH!!!!!" Out of a tunnel comes Sphinxmon, ablaze with fury. "Oh no it's Sphinxmon!" cried Agumon. "That means Pheonixmon lost....."Mimi said sadly. "C'mon guys we gotta get to the portal!" Tai shouted. They all begin to run through the tunnel and Sphinxmon follows laughing. "YOU SHALL NOT GET FAR DIGIDESTINED!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" The DigiDestined enter the chamber with the portal and Izzy sets the coordinates. "According to my digivice, this is the place Kari and the 9th Child are." Izzy said. "Ok then lets go!" Tai said. They all jump through the portal and Sphinxmon enters the chamber. "RAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO ESCAPE DIGIDESTINED!!!!" Sphinxmon roared very loudly and jumped through the portal. 

At Earth(a little bit before the DigiDestined arrive) "Do not worry children I will lead you to safety." Garudamon said. "Eye of Doom!" Leviatanmon yells. Out of his eyes comes a gigantic ammount of black energy. "Ahhh!" Garudamon dodges the blast, but just barely. "I cannot dodge another blast like that. Children I am going to land and fight!" Garudamon and the Birdramons land and are ready to fight the Evil Digimon. "HAHAHAHA!!!!" Laughed the devilish voice of Diablosmon "Do you pathetic creatures really hope to defeat us? Fine then, prepare to be obliterated!" "I don't think so you psycho path!" "Huh?" A portl opens and the DigiDestined come out of it. "You're not killing anyone, you maniac" Tai said. "Oh I highly doubt that!" 

And so the battle for the fate of the 9th Child begins...... 

To be Continued..... 

Note: For awhile DemiDevimon will be an important part of the story. 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Part 10 War of Fate 

"It's time to stop you, you mad man!" Tai shouted at Diablosmon. He had remembered him. He infected Agumon with the virus that made him go evil, which lead to the making of.... Sphinxmon. Hatred filled Tai's heart for this monster who had created one of their greatest foes when she could have been one of their greatest allies. "Ah, yes I see you remember." said Diablosmon menacingly "How ironic that my greatest plan turned into the creation that led to my loosing ranking as a Death Bringer." "You were a Death Bringer?" asked Tai "Oh yes, until MetalPiedmon gave Sphinxmon the power to Digivolve to mega and overthrow me. Alas, now I am only a captain. And it is ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Diablosmon was mad with rage. "Now you shall pay! Hell's Fury!" A large ammount of fire shoots out of his body and heads toward the DigiDestined. "Ok everyone it's time to fight! Lets gooo!!!!" Tai yelled. Agumon Warp Digivolve tooo..... WarGreymon! Gabumon Warp Digivolve tooo..... MetalGarurumon! Gomamon digivolve tooo..... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve tooo..... Zudomon! Patamon digivolve tooo..... Togemon! Togemon digivolve tooo..... Lillymon! Biyomon digivolve tooo..... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve tooo..... Garudamon! Gatomon digivolve tooo..... Angewomon! Tentomon digivolve tooo..... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve tooo..... MegaKabuterimon! Pitchmon digivolve tooo..... Bulblasmon! Bulblasmon digivolve tooo..... Wavemon! Wavemon digivolve tooo..... TidalWavemon! "Whoa, prodigous! A triple Digivolve! Let me see......" Izzy looks up TidalWavemon in his computer. "Aha! TidalWavemon is a Water Dragon-type Digimon. His special attack is Wave Crusher, summoning all a large ammount of water energy and shooting it off in one gigantic wave!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Wave Crusher!" The water keeps the fire at bay while the ice freezes it. WarGreymon shatters the blast. "WarGreymon, dont attack Diablosmon!" Izzy cried. "Why?" Tai asked. "He's a fire type Digimon. So is Diablosmon. But Diablosmon can absorb any and all fire and use it to his advantage." "Ok thanks Izzy. WarGreymon! Don't attack Diablosmon!" He said this with a bit of hesitation in his voice. "Attack the others!" "Hmmm..... That one is Boltmon, another Mega Digimon, but those aren't in my computer." Izzy points to the Demon Digimon. "But their energy level clearly shows that their Digimon level is past Mega." "What?!" Matt asked. "Past Mega?" "Thats what it says. Omega Level. But that's all the information I'm getting from them." "Oh this is great." Joe muttered. "We should have MetalGarurumon and TidalWavemon on Diablosmon because fire is weak against water right?" Tai asked "That is correct." Izzy said "Ok TidalWavemon attack Diablosmon!" Talan cried "You to MetalGarurumon!" Matt yelled "What hope does a Champion and a weakling of a Mega have against me?" Diablosmon snickered "Bring it on, lets see if you can even touch me!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Wave Crusher!" Diablosmon flies up high into the air and the two blasts hit and cancel each other out. "I am much to quick for those attacks! Devil's Curse!" Black laughing skulls are shot out of his hand and when they hit TidalWavemon and MetalGarurumon the skulls shoot up in a face like a devil. When the face dissapears MetalGarurumon and TidalWavemon are on the ground, nearly unconsious. "Haha! You cannot defeat me!" "Terra Force!" WarGreymon shoots the large energy blast at Boltmon and he is hit. There is a giant explosion but when the smoke clears, Boltmon looks only a little bit affected. "It shall take more then that to destroy me! Thunder Strike!" The bolt hits WarGreymon and he falls to the ground. "Now to finish you off." Boltmon takes his axe and strikes. WarGreymon rolls over but the axe still hits his arm causing a huge wound. "Arrrgggghhhh!!!!!!" WarGreymon cried out in pain. "Its time to help out you guys." Lillymon said to the other Ultimates. "But what can we do?" Asked Zudomon. "I have a plan. Listen up."Lillymon explains and her, Zudomon, Angewomon, and MegaKabuterimon head toward Boltmon. "You won't avoid this shot WarGreymon!" The axe begins to come down but.... "Celestial Arrow!" "Flower Cannon!" "Huh? Oh please stop trying to annoy me." Boltmon swats away the blasts. "To stop me your going to have to do better then that." Meanwhile Garudamon, Sora's Garudamon, and the rebel Birdramons are fighting Azmodiamon and Leviathanmon. "Sea of Doom!" Leviathanmon summons up a black wave with a skull in front of it. The wave crashes into the Birdramon, causing a huge explosion. "Arrrgggghhhh!!!!" The rebel Garudamon was desperately trying to hold onto something so that she would not go flying off because of the incredible wind force. So were the others. "They are to powerful!" Garudamon yelled. "We must find another way to defeat them!" "But how?" Izzy asked "I see no possible way to defeat them!" "We shall have to trick them then." Garudamon said. "Ah I see." 

"Haha! Your pitiful attacks cannot harm me!" Boltmon cried "Now DIE!!" Boltmon rushes at them with his axe and begins to fight them. "You cannot evade my shots for long Digimon, then, you shall be doomed!" Boltmon nails Angewomon with his axe and she falls to the ground. "Now it is your turn Flower Child! Thunder Strike!" "Ahhh!" Lillymon avoids the blast, but just barely. "Whew! That was close!" "Not as close as this!" Boltmon starts to rush her with high speed readying his axe to strike. "Perfect. Now, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon grab him!" "Huh? Who are you talking t--- oh no." MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon grab Boltmon's arms and Lillymon yells out to WarGreymon. "WarGreymon! Finish him off! Do it!" "Nova Force!" WarGreymon spins around into a giant twister and goes right through Boltmon's stomach. Boltmon coughed up some blood and muttered"I-i am n-n-not defeat- defeated..... *KAFF* *KAFF*" Boltmon coughs up some more blood and falls to the ground, and is deleted. "We did it!" Lillymon cried "Don't celebrate yet Lillymon" WarGreymon said "Let's help the Birdramons and Garudamon against those Digimon!" Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, and WarGreymon head toward Azmodiamon and Leviatanmon. "I cannot be stopped by you insignificant Digimon! Hells Fury!" Diablosmon's blast hits TidalWavemon and MetalGarurumon causing them to fall. "HAHAHA!!! Moronic fools! You cannot hope to defeat me!" "Patamon you gotta help!" Tk told him. "All right. I'll try!" Patamon digivolve tooo..... Angemon! Angemon digivolve tooo..... MagnaAngemon! "You are going to be stopped Diablosmon. You're reign of chaos ends right NOW!" "Ha! How do you suppose you'll stop me? Use your precious little hand blade to scratch me?" "Like this: Heaven's Gate!" "What? NOOOOO!!!!!!" The blast of light consumes Diablosmon, and all throughout the world his hideous cries of pain could be heard. "YEEEEAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!! NOOO!!!! THIS CANT HAP---" There is a huge explosion that blinds everyone and after the smoke dies down there is nothing left of the evil beast. "Of course!" Izzy said "I should've known by his name! Diablosmon is weak against Holy attacks as well!" A little Cromon appears in front of the Demons. "The all powerful Lord MetalPiedmon wishes you to return to the citadel!" "You are lucky DigiDestined" Azmodiamon said "May you hope you never encounter us again!" The two Digimon fly off, and the DigiDestined feel proud of their first victory..... 

To be Continued.... 


	12. Default Chapter Title

Part 11 Evil Union 

DigiDestined and the rebels fly off and the portal opens again and releases Sphinxmon, still mad with rage. "WHERE ARE YOU DIGIDESTINED!!???" 

At MetalPiedmon's Citadel "WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!!" "It is true m'lord" Azmodiamon said "The DigiDestined are here." "Yes, and I think I know why," Ravenmon said "Pheonixmon. He revived them and they got to the portal. What escapes me is how they escaped Sphinxmon, she is one of the fastest Digimon known." "Sire! Sphinxmon has entered Earth!" A Bakemon said. "Excellent." MetalPiedmon said "Ravenmon you go get the children with this batch of Megadramon" Shows him to the chamber. "They should be somewhere in the air since Garudamon is a bird Digimon. On your way tell Sphinxmon to come back here immediately." "Yes master" This was perfect Ravenmon thought to himself. Only a little bit ago he had received something very powerful. "Lord Ravenmon! I bring good news!" A Bakemon had came flying to him. "What is it now" Ravenmon was a little bit irritated by the continuos annoyances of Bakemon. "On our campaign(war) in America we found a special military base which held a very powerful laser cannon" "Really? Do you have it with you?" "Yes. Here it is." The Bakemon handed him a giant laser cannon that was just the right size to be added to his armament. "This is perfect!" Ravenmon flew off to a chamber with a Digimon in it. The Digimon was working on tools and armor and the such. "Brainmon, he may only be a rookie but he is a genius. He is very handy with weapons as well. Brainmon!" "Yes Lord Ravenmon?" "I wish you to add this laser to my Dark Blaster cannon." "Of course Lord Ravenmon." After an hour or so Brainmon was finished implanting the laser in his back and he said: "All you have to do now is say Laser Cannon Fire! and it will deploy its laser beam. It is voice sensitive so it only reacts to your voice." "Perfect. Good job Brainmon." 

Now as he was flying with the Megadramon he thought to himself: "Now I shall test this powerful laser against the DigiBrats!" He noticed Sphinxmon wandering around. "SPHINXMON!!!" "Ravenmon? What is it?" "How did those DigiDestined escape you?" "I was preoccupied with Pheonixmon. They got away before I could reach them." "Here" Ravenmon threw her a transporter. "The master wishes you to return to the citadel. That will take you there." "Ok." Sphinxmon opens the portal and jumps in while Ravenmon continued his search. 

"Here DigiDestined!" cried Garudamon "This is are fortress!" They came upon a huge floating fortress. "Prodigious! A floating castle! I've never seen anything like this before!" Izzy said. "Follow me." Garudamon said. She lead them to a chamber with a blank screen. "You need to know what those two creatures were that were beyond the Mega level." "Yes what were those Digimon?" Izzy asked "I have no information on them." "That is because they are ancient legendary Digimon. Very long ago in legend a group of three powerful Digimon called the Demon Digimon attacked the Digital world, and almost conquered the whole universe until a powerful Digimon stopped them. Unable to fully destroy them, the Digimon sealed them in stone. Obviously MetalPiedmon has found some way to bring them back and in his control." "Yes but there was only two Demons. Where is the other one?" Izzy asked. "Here." Garudamon turned on a screen and Belzemon appeared. Around him were armies and innocents suffering from various plagues. "THAT MONSTER!!" Tai cried "I'M GONNA GO OVER THERE AN--" "NO!!" Garudamon yelled at him "He is too powerful! He would surely destroy you!!" "But we gotta do something" Tai said "Yeah, I agree" said Matt "You can get stronger," Garudamon said "We have a training room, go there. Talan stay here for a second." After everyone left Garudamon said "You are very special child, do you know that?" "Yes Kari told me, but why?" "Because once you gain your tag and crest the other DigiDestined will be able to make their Digimon digivolve to Mega Level. That will be very helpful in the war against MetalPiedmon." "But were is my tag and crest?" "Unfortunately MetalPiedmon has the tag and crest in his citadel. Now go and help the other train." MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon are sparring and all the Ultimates are too while out in the sky Ravenmon gets closer and closer. "Ahhh... They are close." Ravenmon said. "There!" Ravenmon spots the giant air fortress and he and the Megadramon fly toward it. "DIGIDESTINED!!" Garudamon shouted "Ravenmon is here! Be prepared for battle!" "Hahaha! Look at this pathetic place. I will enjoy destroying it. Megadramon! Attack and capture the rebels! I shall deal with the DigiDestined." The Megadramon fly towards the castle and begin taking down the Birdramon. "You fiend!" Matt cried. "Everyone attack him!" "Ice Wolf Claw!" The missiles head toward Ravenmon but he just bats them away with his wings. "Vulcan's Hammer!" "Haven't we done this before?" Ravenmon dodges the giant hammer with ease. "Airial Dive!" Ravenmon plunges into Zudomon and he falls into the fortress. "Flower Cannon!" "Heaven's Gate!" "Celestial Arrow!" "HAHA! Dark Blaster!" The missile hit them before they can deploy their attacks and it creates a huge explosion. "Hiya!" Garudamon slams him from behind with her fists but nothing happens to evil bird. "Oh please is that your best shot? Here let me show you how it's done!" Ravenmon slams his head into her stomach, she coughs up some blood and falls into a tower. "Horn Buster!" "MegaKabuterimon, you have to use speed!" Izzy yelled. Ravenmon knocks off the blast and says "Speed? Against me? I am the master of the air, you cannot avoid me!" Ravenmon uses his talons to grab on to MegaKabuterimon's horn. He then smashes him into towers until he gets bored and drops him. "WarGreymon, it's up to you now!" "Perfect" Ravenmon thought to himself "Exactly who I wanted to fight!" "Terra Force!" The giant ball of energy heads toward Ravenmon and he flies right through it. "Airial Dive!" WarGreymon avoids his attack and tries to hit him with his claws but Ravenmon avoids it. "You are more formidable then I thought, good job!" Ravenmon hits WarGreymon in the stomach and begins to bash him around. "Rrrr..... Nova Force!" The twister barely misses Ravenmon but when it goes around for a second try, Ravenmon flies into it and grabs WarGreymon with his talons. "Now behold my power!" They both begin to glow and a black energy covers them. "What's happening?!!" Tai yelled out, above the roaring energy. "I'm not sure!" Izzy cried back "I believe that Ravenmon is-- Ahhh!" Izzy is thrown away by the high intensity winds and is barely saved by MegaKabuterimon. The energy dies down and out of it comes a creature holding Koromon. His appearance is like a black version of a silver armored WarGreymon, with bird legs, Ravenmon's wings and his head, but he had red hair, and instead Ravenmon's normal horn, it had WarGreymon's horns, and had WarGreymon's weapons on his arms. "Who are you?!" Tai asked, a little afraid. "I am... WarRavenmon..." And the menacing creature began to laugh, paralyzing the DigiDestined in fear..... 

To be Continued.... 


	13. Default Chapter Title

Part 12 Tag and Crest; The Megas Cometh 

"What did you do to Koromon?!" Tai shouted in uncontrollable anger. "Very simple, listen and learn you idiotic human" WarRavenmon said. "I have extracted the Greymon code from little Koromon here." He looks at Koromon and throws him into the ground. Tai goes and picks him up. "In other words: Your pathetic little friend will never digivolve to anything greater then Agumon." "You maniac!" Tai yelled "You're gonna pay!" "Oh by all means, do try." "MetalGarurumon, go get him!" Matt shouted "Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon launches off two missiles and they shoot toward WarRavenmon, but he grabs them and throws them out of sight. "You know, there are some uses to hands. Like this!" WarRavenmon hits MetalGarurumon in the stomach and kicks him into a tower. "HA! This is easier then before!" WarRavenmon gloated "Now I must finish you off quickly, I have no time to play around." He flies towards MetalGarurumon at incredible speed and picks him up from the rubble. "How pathetic." WarRavenmon kicks him in the stomach and MetalGarurumon coughs up a large amount of blood. "Oh please don't pass out now, the fun has just begun!" WarRavenmon flies into the air, still carrying MetalGarurumon with him and said "I have always waited for this moment my glorious victory over you!" "There is nothing.... glorious about you...... WarRavenmon...... you are just a..... pathetic lackey." MetalGarurumon managed to say. "Lackey? Oh, I am no lackey, dog. I am of MetalPiedmon's elite, I am one of the three Death Bringers! And now you shall pay for that curt remark." WarRavenmon throws him into the stronghold and there is a low rumble. "This place can stand more hits like that" Izzy said "The structure will collapse." "We need to take this battle to the air, then" Tai said "Garudamon, Lillymon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon keep him engaged in the air!" "Ha! You attempt to defeat me at the place I battle best? Fine then, go ahead and try! Nightmare Thread!" Four threads of black energy come out of WarRavenmon's fingers, and attach themselves to the Digimon. "What what are-- Arrrggghhhh!!!!!" MagnaAngemon cried out in pain, as did the others. "You like it?" WarRavenmon said menacingly "I am draining you of your power soon you will be forced to DeDigivolve!" Just as he said the Digimon DeDigivolved into their Rookie Stages. "MetalGarurumon, you have to help!" Matt cried. "Ok, I'll try!" MetalGarurumon shot out of the rubble and WarRavenmon said: "So, up for round two, eh? Well come bring it on!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" Out of his mouth came an ice beam and headed toward WarRavenmon. "Hmmmm. Maybe I should heat things up! Black Fire!" Out of WarRavenmon's hands comes an energy ball very similar to WarGreymon's Terra Force, only in black energy. "Take this!" WarRavenmon shoots the energy blast and it overrides the ice beam, hitting MetalGarurumon causing a huge explosion. Out of the smoke came Tsunomon, who fell into Matt's arms. "Sorry Matt" Tsunomon said "He's to powerful." "It's all right little guy" Matt said trying to cheer him up. "Ha! Now it is time to wind things up! Shadow Spin!" Just like WarGreymon's Nova Force, except with black energy, WarRavenmon spins into a twister and starts to go in and out of the fortress, destroying it. Finally he stops and Izzy said: "The fortress can't take that much damage! We're going down!" "Not so soon DigiDestined, I still have a little surprise to show you." A panel on his right arm opens, and out of it comes the laser that he had implanted on him. "Now take this! Laser Cannon Fire!" The laser fires and WarRavenmon cuts the fortress in half causing it goes plummeting to the ground. "So long DigiDestined" He snickered "It was a pleasure fighting you!" WarRavenmon flies off with the Megadramon and the captured rebels, not knowing that the children had themselves shielded by MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon as they were falling. DemiDevimon had been observing the whole battle, and decided to help the DigiDestined after they got out of the rubble. "I'll help them since we have a common enemy." He flies toward the rubble and The DigiDestined come out of it, and Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon DeDigivolve back into Gomamon and Tentomon. "Whew, that was close" Talan said. "Great job Gomamon!" Joe said "You too Tentomon!" Izzy also said "Awwww thanks you guys." Gomamon and Tentomon said. "We have to get WarRavenmon!" Tai shouted "We have to get back the Greymon data codes!" "Not to mention get Talans Crest" Izzy said "With his Crest I think we can get the Greymon data back to Koromon here." "And I can help!" Out of the sky came DemiDevimon smiling. "What are you doing here?! Biyomon atta--" "WAIT!!! I came here to help!" DemiDevimon said "I can help you get Talan's Crest!" "What?! How can we trust you?!" Tai shouted "Calm down, I'm not the same DemiDevimon you knew. I used to work for MetalPiedmon but he tried to kill me, so I decided to help you guys. I know that citadel better then anyone else except MetalPiedmon but I need to digivolve to Wizardmon to be of any help." "Ok then do it!" Talan yelled at him. "Just wait, I need more time. Luckily I stored enough energy to Digivolve." DemiDevimon concentrated and began to glow. Once he stopped glowing he was Wizardmon. "Now digivolve your sea and air Digimon so we can get to the citadel." Wizardmon said. "Ok lets do it!" Tai cried Gommamon digivolve tooo..... Ikkakumon! Tentomon digivolve tooo..... Kabuterimon! Patamon digivolve tooo..... Angemon! Gatomon digivolve tooo..... Angewomon! Biyomon digivolve tooo..... Birdramon! Wavemon digivolve tooo..... TidalWavemon! 

"Ok lets go" Wizardmon said. They all hopped on the digimon and headed toward the citadel. 

At MetalPiedmon's Citadel. "M'lord! I have come back with good news!" WarRavenmon flew in with the Megadramons. "It seems you have caught the rebels. Very good." MetalPiedmon said. "I also destroyed the DigiDestined" "Ah, do not believe that." MetalPiedmon said "In fact they are heading this way with that traitorous fool, Wizardmon." "Why would they come here?" Sphinxmon asked "That is very foolish. They do not know the citadel well enough." "Ah but Wizardmon knows this place by heart. And they would have come anyway for I hold the 9th Childs Crest! Now that the bait has been set, let us ready the trap!" 

At sea. 

"Are we almost there Wizardmon?" Tai asked "Yes, just a little bit longer" Wizardmon said. After about ten minutes Izzy said: "My computer is picking up a very large land mass up ahead." "That would be MetalPiedmon's Citadel." Up ahead they saw a towering building with towers beside it. "Wow, that is huge!" Mimi said "Kinda creepy" Sora shivered at the fact that Transamon was in there, somewhere. "Lets go" Wizardmon said. They got off the Digimon and headed toward the citadel. "Keep your Digimon in these stages. We are probably going to be ambushed." Wizardmon stretched out his hand and chanted a few words. The wall opened up and they entered the building. "Follow me." Wizardmon lead them through many long tunnels and they entered a large chamber with Talan's Crest in the middle. The Crest was much different then the other DigiDestined Crests though. It was blue with many beautiful jewels covering it. "Wow!" Sora said "That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" "I'll second that!" Mimi said. Talan started to head for the Crest but a incredibly evil voice that made them falter and fall. "Yes it is beautiful isn't it? To bad you shall not see it ever again!" Out of the shadows came MetalPiedmon with a vicious smile of triumph on his face. Out of nowhere came Transamon, Sphinxmon and a group of evil Digimon accompanied them. Then another voice said: "So I didn't kill you. Well you won't be that lucky this time!" WarRavenmon flew into the chamber. "Ok guys lets get them!" Tai shouted Kabuterimon digivolve tooo..... MegaKabuterimon! Birdramon digivolve tooo..... Garudamon! Angemon digivolve tooo..... MagnaAngemon! Ikkakumon digivolve tooo..... Zudomon! Palmon digivolve tooo..... Togemon! Togemon digivolve tooo..... Lillymon! Gabumon warp digivolve tooo..... MetalGarurumon! Koromon digivolve tooo..... Agumon! "Haha! You fools! Attack!" MetalPiedmon cried. The Evil Digimon poured out and began to attack. "All that's important is that Talan gets to the Crest so clear the way for him!" Tai shouted. Talan began to run and the Digimon began to get the Dark Digimon out of his way. "MetalPiedmon I shall stop you!" Wizardmon cried. He began to gllow and digivolved to Sorceromon. "Take this!" Sorceromon shot out a beam of light but MetalPiedmon, with lightning fast speed, dodged the blast, grabbed Sorceromon and slammed him into the ground. "You are much to foolish Sorceromon. Be lucky I spared your life." MetalPiedmon through him into a wall and drained him of his energy causing him to DeDigivolve. Talan was almost to the Crest when a black humanoid robot jumped in front of him. "You shall not go farther then this point child!" The evil robot said. "Oh no!" Izzy said "That's DeathAndromon! He's a Mega Digimon! His attack his Death Lightning, focusing the energy of dark and robotic Digimon around him into a gigantic energy blast!" "I'll take care of him!" MetalGarurumon said. He rammed into DeathAndromon and they began a fierce fight. "Talan is almost there!" Matt cried. The child pulled the Crest out of it's holding place. "NO!!" MetalPiedmon yelled. The holding place began to glow and transform into the Tag and as it entered the Crest a voice said in Talan's mind: "You have been untited with your Crest. It is the Crest of Faith and your extreme faith in your friends has caused you to unlock it's special powers. Behold." When the Tag entered the Crest the other Digimon DeDigivolved (except for MetalGarurumon and MagnaAngemon) and began to glow. 

Palmon warp digivolve tooo..... Rosemon! Gomamon warp digivolve tooo..... MarineAngemon! Biyomon warp digivolve tooo..... Pheonixmon! Salamon warp digivolve tooo..... Magnadramon! Tentomon warp digivolve tooo..... HerculesKabuterimon! 

"That will not save you! Transamon, Demons attack!" MetalPiedmon yelled. The three Demons and Transamon rushed at the Megas and they began to fight. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon freezes and shatters DeathAngemon and heads toward the fight. "Agumon nows your chance to get your Greymon data back! Go!" Tai throws Agumon at WarRavenmon. "But what do I dooooo?!" Agumon launches on to WarRavenmon and grabs on to him. "What are you doing you insig--- ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!" WarRavenmon screamed and a bright light enveloped the two Digimon and out of it came Ravenmon and WarGreymon. "You go! You the mon!" Tai shouted. "So you think your out of danger now, eh?" Sphinxmon rushed into WarGreymon and they smashed out of the Citadel. Just when they hit the water Sphinxmon jumps into the air. "Lightning Spine!" The bolt of lightning hits the water were WarGreymon is and creates a huge explosion. "Arrrggghhh!!!!" WarGreymon cried out in pain. "Haha! See you later!" Sphinxmon jumps back into the Citadel and joins the fight with the Megas. "You're mine Pheonixmon!" Ravenmon cried. He had to get rid of her before she realized that she was the only one who could defeat him. That she was his good counterpart. He rammed her into the wall and they began to fight. "ZZZZZ. Die mortal!" Belzemon knocked HerculesKabuterimon into the ground. "Rrrrr..... Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon smashes his gigantic pinchers into Belzemon but it has very little affect on him. "ZZZZZ! Bug Spray!" A swarm of bugs ram HerculesKabuterimon and he falls out of the Citadel but he flies off before he hits the water. He notices WarGreymon and swoops down picking him up. "Come on I'm taking you back to the fight." HerculesKabuterimon said. "Fine. Take me to where Sphinxmon is fighting." HerculesKabuterimon flew him off to were Sphinxmon was and flew back to Belzemon. "Hey it's time for round two Kitty Cat!" WarGreymon rushed at Shinxmon slamming her into a wall. "Hey how bout taking on someone your size Belzemon!"MarineAngemon said "Wait. I'm not your size. Uh-Oh." MarineAngemon begins to run from Belzemon's fire blasts. "Hey MarineAngemon you gotta fight back!" Joe said "Fine. Whale Slam!" The water attack hits Belzemon and surprisingly Belzemon staggers back in pain. "Wait a minute! I have a little gift from Garudamon that might help us here." Izzy said. He puts a device in his computer and on his screen comes the three Demons information. "Belzemon is a fire type so he's weak against water. Leviathenmon is weak against lightning but Azmodiamon has no weaknesses. So MarineAngemon should attack Belzemon with full force." "All right MarineAngemon take that bug down!" Joe cried. MarineAngemon begins attacking Belzemon with water attacks and HerculesKabuterimon comes in. "Perfect timing!" Izzy said "HerculesKabuterimon help Rosemon with Leviathenmon!" "All right. Mega Electro Shocker!" The giant electric blast hits Leviathenmon and he cries out in pain. "Great job HerculesKabuterimon! Rose Whip!" Rosemon shoots out the whip and it knocks Leviathenmon down. "Heaven's Gate!" The blast launches at Azmodiamon but he dodges it with ease. "Do you truly believe you could hit me?" "No, just distract you. Magnadramon!" "Fire Tornado!" The giant twister of fire knocks Azmodiamon out of the Citdel and into the ocean. "Starlight Glare!" "Dark Blaster!" The two attacks cancel each other out. "You are very formidable Pheonixmon. It is too bad that I must end this quickly." "Why? Because you know I am your good counterpart?" "What?! You know?!" "Of course I do. I have known for a long time. Now it is time to seal your fate! Starlight Glare!" "Shadow Shell!" The blast bounces off the shield. "Shatter.... and... Strike!" The shards hit Pheonixmon and she cries out in pain. "This is not going to good" Izzy said. Belzemon was now crushing MarineAngemon and the other Digimon were being beaten badly. "What are we going to do?!" Tai shouted "I have just the thing." Izzy started to click on things in his computer and said "When Talan aquired his Crest I was given a program that allows the Digimon to fuse. I have just downloaded that program into the Digimon." "All right! Everyone fuse!" Tai shouted. The Digimon began to glow. Pheonixmon and WarGreymon fuse intooo...... WarPheonixmon! MetalGarurumon and HerculesKabuterimon fuse intooo...... MetalKabuterimon! MarineAngemon and MarineAngemon fuse intooo...... MarineMagnaAngemon! Magnadramon and Rosemon fuse intooo...... MagnaRosemon! "It is time to end this Belzemon. Neptunes Spear!" The water spear gets a direct hit and Belzemon goes flying into the ocean. "Now is the time you pay for your crimes Ravenmon!" WarPheonixmon said "Hmph. We shall see!" Ravenmon answered "Nova Wing!" Out of the birds wing comes a gigantic ammount of fire energy. "Shadow Shell!" Ravenmon tries to block the blast but it goes right through his shell and causes major damage. "ARRRGGGHH!!!! You.... will.... pay for that.... assault!" He managed to gasp. "This ends NOW Ravenmon! Pheonix Force!" The energy that came out of his/her body and forms a fire bird. The flamming bird of energy rams right into Ravenmon and there is a huge explosion. After the smoke clears all that is left of Ravenmon is a Digiegg. "That is the end of him" WarPheonixmon said "Do not believe that!" Out of nowhere Sphinxmon comes and steals the egg. Shes flies off after MetalPiedmon with the Transamon and the Demons. And in the distance the Gigantic Citadel begins to crumble and fall. That night they celebrated there victory not knowing the evil that would transpire later..... 

To be Continued..... 


	14. Default Chapter Title

Part 12 Tag and Crest; The Megas Cometh 

"What did you do to Koromon?!" Tai shouted in uncontrollable anger. "Very simple, listen and learn you idiotic human" WarRavenmon said. "I have extracted the Greymon code from little Koromon here." He looks at Koromon and throws him into the ground. Tai goes and picks him up. "In other words: Your pathetic little friend will never digivolve to anything greater then Agumon." "You maniac!" Tai yelled "You're gonna pay!" "Oh by all means, do try." "MetalGarurumon, go get him!" Matt shouted "Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon launches off two missiles and they shoot toward WarRavenmon, but he grabs them and throws them out of sight. "You know, there are some uses to hands. Like this!" WarRavenmon hits MetalGarurumon in the stomach and kicks him into a tower. "HA! This is easier then before!" WarRavenmon gloated "Now I must finish you off quickly, I have no time to play around." He flies towards MetalGarurumon at incredible speed and picks him up from the rubble. "How pathetic." WarRavenmon kicks him in the stomach and MetalGarurumon coughs up a large amount of blood. "Oh please don't pass out now, the fun has just begun!" WarRavenmon flies into the air, still carrying MetalGarurumon with him and said "I have always waited for this moment my glorious victory over you!" "There is nothing.... glorious about you...... WarRavenmon...... you are just a..... pathetic lackey." MetalGarurumon managed to say. "Lackey? Oh, I am no lackey, dog. I am of MetalPiedmon's elite, I am one of the three Death Bringers! And now you shall pay for that curt remark." WarRavenmon throws him into the stronghold and there is a low rumble. "This place can stand more hits like that" Izzy said "The structure will collapse." "We need to take this battle to the air, then" Tai said "Garudamon, Lillymon, Angewomon, MagnaAngemon keep him engaged in the air!" "Ha! You attempt to defeat me at the place I battle best? Fine then, go ahead and try! Nightmare Thread!" Four threads of black energy come out of WarRavenmon's fingers, and attach themselves to the Digimon. "What what are-- Arrrggghhhh!!!!!" MagnaAngemon cried out in pain, as did the others. "You like it?" WarRavenmon said menacingly "I am draining you of your power soon you will be forced to DeDigivolve!" Just as he said the Digimon DeDigivolved into their Rookie Stages. "MetalGarurumon, you have to help!" Matt cried. "Ok, I'll try!" MetalGarurumon shot out of the rubble and WarRavenmon said: "So, up for round two, eh? Well come bring it on!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" Out of his mouth came an ice beam and headed toward WarRavenmon. "Hmmmm. Maybe I should heat things up! Black Fire!" Out of WarRavenmon's hands comes an energy ball very similar to WarGreymon's Terra Force, only in black energy. "Take this!" WarRavenmon shoots the energy blast and it overrides the ice beam, hitting MetalGarurumon causing a huge explosion. Out of the smoke came Tsunomon, who fell into Matt's arms. "Sorry Matt" Tsunomon said "He's to powerful." "It's all right little guy" Matt said trying to cheer him up. "Ha! Now it is time to wind things up! Shadow Spin!" Just like WarGreymon's Nova Force, except with black energy, WarRavenmon spins into a twister and starts to go in and out of the fortress, destroying it. Finally he stops and Izzy said: "The fortress can't take that much damage! We're going down!" "Not so soon DigiDestined, I still have a little surprise to show you." A panel on his right arm opens, and out of it comes the laser that he had implanted on him. "Now take this! Laser Cannon Fire!" The laser fires and WarRavenmon cuts the fortress in half causing it goes plummeting to the ground. "So long DigiDestined" He snickered "It was a pleasure fighting you!" WarRavenmon flies off with the Megadramon and the captured rebels, not knowing that the children had themselves shielded by MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon as they were falling. DemiDevimon had been observing the whole battle, and decided to help the DigiDestined after they got out of the rubble. "I'll help them since we have a common enemy." He flies toward the rubble and The DigiDestined come out of it, and Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon DeDigivolve back into Gomamon and Tentomon. "Whew, that was close" Talan said. "Great job Gomamon!" Joe said "You too Tentomon!" Izzy also said "Awwww thanks you guys." Gomamon and Tentomon said. "We have to get WarRavenmon!" Tai shouted "We have to get back the Greymon data codes!" "Not to mention get Talans Crest" Izzy said "With his Crest I think we can get the Greymon data back to Koromon here." "And I can help!" Out of the sky came DemiDevimon smiling. "What are you doing here?! Biyomon atta--" "WAIT!!! I came here to help!" DemiDevimon said "I can help you get Talan's Crest!" "What?! How can we trust you?!" Tai shouted "Calm down, I'm not the same DemiDevimon you knew. I used to work for MetalPiedmon but he tried to kill me, so I decided to help you guys. I know that citadel better then anyone else except MetalPiedmon but I need to digivolve to Wizardmon to be of any help." "Ok then do it!" Talan yelled at him. "Just wait, I need more time. Luckily I stored enough energy to Digivolve." DemiDevimon concentrated and began to glow. Once he stopped glowing he was Wizardmon. "Now digivolve your sea and air Digimon so we can get to the citadel." Wizardmon said. "Ok lets do it!" Tai cried Gommamon digivolve tooo..... Ikkakumon! Tentomon digivolve tooo..... Kabuterimon! Patamon digivolve tooo..... Angemon! Gatomon digivolve tooo..... Angewomon! Biyomon digivolve tooo..... Birdramon! Wavemon digivolve tooo..... TidalWavemon! 

"Ok lets go" Wizardmon said. They all hopped on the digimon and headed toward the citadel. 

At MetalPiedmon's Citadel. "M'lord! I have come back with good news!" WarRavenmon flew in with the Megadramons. "It seems you have caught the rebels. Very good." MetalPiedmon said. "I also destroyed the DigiDestined" "Ah, do not believe that." MetalPiedmon said "In fact they are heading this way with that traitorous fool, Wizardmon." "Why would they come here?" Sphinxmon asked "That is very foolish. They do not know the citadel well enough." "Ah but Wizardmon knows this place by heart. And they would have come anyway for I hold the 9th Childs Crest! Now that the bait has been set, let us ready the trap!" 

At sea. 

"Are we almost there Wizardmon?" Tai asked "Yes, just a little bit longer" Wizardmon said. After about ten minutes Izzy said: "My computer is picking up a very large land mass up ahead." "That would be MetalPiedmon's Citadel." Up ahead they saw a towering building with towers beside it. "Wow, that is huge!" Mimi said "Kinda creepy" Sora shivered at the fact that Transamon was in there, somewhere. "Lets go" Wizardmon said. They got off the Digimon and headed toward the citadel. "Keep your Digimon in these stages. We are probably going to be ambushed." Wizardmon stretched out his hand and chanted a few words. The wall opened up and they entered the building. "Follow me." Wizardmon lead them through many long tunnels and they entered a large chamber with Talan's Crest in the middle. The Crest was much different then the other DigiDestined Crests though. It was blue with many beautiful jewels covering it. "Wow!" Sora said "That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" "I'll second that!" Mimi said. Talan started to head for the Crest but a incredibly evil voice that made them falter and fall. "Yes it is beautiful isn't it? To bad you shall not see it ever again!" Out of the shadows came MetalPiedmon with a vicious smile of triumph on his face. Out of nowhere came Transamon, Sphinxmon and a group of evil Digimon accompanied them. Then another voice said: "So I didn't kill you. Well you won't be that lucky this time!" WarRavenmon flew into the chamber. "Ok guys lets get them!" Tai shouted Kabuterimon digivolve tooo..... MegaKabuterimon! Birdramon digivolve tooo..... Garudamon! Angemon digivolve tooo..... MagnaAngemon! Ikkakumon digivolve tooo..... Zudomon! Palmon digivolve tooo..... Togemon! Togemon digivolve tooo..... Lillymon! Gabumon warp digivolve tooo..... MetalGarurumon! Koromon digivolve tooo..... Agumon! "Haha! You fools! Attack!" MetalPiedmon cried. The Evil Digimon poured out and began to attack. "All that's important is that Talan gets to the Crest so clear the way for him!" Tai shouted. Talan began to run and the Digimon began to get the Dark Digimon out of his way. "MetalPiedmon I shall stop you!" Wizardmon cried. He began to gllow and digivolved to Sorceromon. "Take this!" Sorceromon shot out a beam of light but MetalPiedmon, with lightning fast speed, dodged the blast, grabbed Sorceromon and slammed him into the ground. "You are much to foolish Sorceromon. Be lucky I spared your life." MetalPiedmon through him into a wall and drained him of his energy causing him to DeDigivolve. Talan was almost to the Crest when a black humanoid robot jumped in front of him. "You shall not go farther then this point child!" The evil robot said. "Oh no!" Izzy said "That's DeathAndromon! He's a Mega Digimon! His attack his Death Lightning, focusing the energy of dark and robotic Digimon around him into a gigantic energy blast!" "I'll take care of him!" MetalGarurumon said. He rammed into DeathAndromon and they began a fierce fight. "Talan is almost there!" Matt cried. The child pulled the Crest out of it's holding place. "NO!!" MetalPiedmon yelled. The holding place began to glow and transform into the Tag and as it entered the Crest a voice said in Talan's mind: "You have been untited with your Crest. It is the Crest of Faith and your extreme faith in your friends has caused you to unlock it's special powers. Behold." When the Tag entered the Crest the other Digimon DeDigivolved (except for MetalGarurumon and MagnaAngemon) and began to glow. 

Palmon warp digivolve tooo..... Rosemon! Gomamon warp digivolve tooo..... MarineAngemon! Biyomon warp digivolve tooo..... Pheonixmon! Salamon warp digivolve tooo..... Magnadramon! Tentomon warp digivolve tooo..... HerculesKabuterimon! 

"That will not save you! Transamon, Demons attack!" MetalPiedmon yelled. The three Demons and Transamon rushed at the Megas and they began to fight. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon freezes and shatters DeathAngemon and heads toward the fight. "Agumon nows your chance to get your Greymon data back! Go!" Tai throws Agumon at WarRavenmon. "But what do I dooooo?!" Agumon launches on to WarRavenmon and grabs on to him. "What are you doing you insig--- ARRRGGGHHH!!!!!" WarRavenmon screamed and a bright light enveloped the two Digimon and out of it came Ravenmon and WarGreymon. "You go! You the mon!" Tai shouted. "So you think your out of danger now, eh?" Sphinxmon rushed into WarGreymon and they smashed out of the Citadel. Just when they hit the water Sphinxmon jumps into the air. "Lightning Spine!" The bolt of lightning hits the water were WarGreymon is and creates a huge explosion. "Arrrggghhh!!!!" WarGreymon cried out in pain. "Haha! See you later!" Sphinxmon jumps back into the Citadel and joins the fight with the Megas. "You're mine Pheonixmon!" Ravenmon cried. He had to get rid of her before she realized that she was the only one who could defeat him. That she was his good counterpart. He rammed her into the wall and they began to fight. "ZZZZZ. Die mortal!" Belzemon knocked HerculesKabuterimon into the ground. "Rrrrr..... Giga Scissor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon smashes his gigantic pinchers into Belzemon but it has very little affect on him. "ZZZZZ! Bug Spray!" A swarm of bugs ram HerculesKabuterimon and he falls out of the Citadel but he flies off before he hits the water. He notices WarGreymon and swoops down picking him up. "Come on I'm taking you back to the fight." HerculesKabuterimon said. "Fine. Take me to where Sphinxmon is fighting." HerculesKabuterimon flew him off to were Sphinxmon was and flew back to Belzemon. "Hey it's time for round two Kitty Cat!" WarGreymon rushed at Shinxmon slamming her into a wall. "Hey how bout taking on someone your size Belzemon!"MarineAngemon said "Wait. I'm not your size. Uh-Oh." MarineAngemon begins to run from Belzemon's fire blasts. "Hey MarineAngemon you gotta fight back!" Joe said "Fine. Whale Slam!" The water attack hits Belzemon and surprisingly Belzemon staggers back in pain. "Wait a minute! I have a little gift from Garudamon that might help us here." Izzy said. He puts a device in his computer and on his screen comes the three Demons information. "Belzemon is a fire type so he's weak against water. Leviathenmon is weak against lightning but Azmodiamon has no weaknesses. So MarineAngemon should attack Belzemon with full force." "All right MarineAngemon take that bug down!" Joe cried. MarineAngemon begins attacking Belzemon with water attacks and HerculesKabuterimon comes in. "Perfect timing!" Izzy said "HerculesKabuterimon help Rosemon with Leviathenmon!" "All right. Mega Electro Shocker!" The giant electric blast hits Leviathenmon and he cries out in pain. "Great job HerculesKabuterimon! Rose Whip!" Rosemon shoots out the whip and it knocks Leviathenmon down. "Heaven's Gate!" The blast launches at Azmodiamon but he dodges it with ease. "Do you truly believe you could hit me?" "No, just distract you. Magnadramon!" "Fire Tornado!" The giant twister of fire knocks Azmodiamon out of the Citdel and into the ocean. "Starlight Glare!" "Dark Blaster!" The two attacks cancel each other out. "You are very formidable Pheonixmon. It is too bad that I must end this quickly." "Why? Because you know I am your good counterpart?" "What?! You know?!" "Of course I do. I have known for a long time. Now it is time to seal your fate! Starlight Glare!" "Shadow Shell!" The blast bounces off the shield. "Shatter.... and... Strike!" The shards hit Pheonixmon and she cries out in pain. "This is not going to good" Izzy said. Belzemon was now crushing MarineAngemon and the other Digimon were being beaten badly. "What are we going to do?!" Tai shouted "I have just the thing." Izzy started to click on things in his computer and said "When Talan aquired his Crest I was given a program that allows the Digimon to fuse. I have just downloaded that program into the Digimon." "All right! Everyone fuse!" Tai shouted. The Digimon began to glow. Pheonixmon and WarGreymon fuse intooo...... WarPheonixmon! MetalGarurumon and HerculesKabuterimon fuse intooo...... MetalKabuterimon! MarineAngemon and MarineAngemon fuse intooo...... MarineMagnaAngemon! Magnadramon and Rosemon fuse intooo...... MagnaRosemon! "It is time to end this Belzemon. Neptunes Spear!" The water spear gets a direct hit and Belzemon goes flying into the ocean. "Now is the time you pay for your crimes Ravenmon!" WarPheonixmon said "Hmph. We shall see!" Ravenmon answered "Nova Wing!" Out of the birds wing comes a gigantic ammount of fire energy. "Shadow Shell!" Ravenmon tries to block the blast but it goes right through his shell and causes major damage. "ARRRGGGHH!!!! You.... will.... pay for that.... assault!" He managed to gasp. "This ends NOW Ravenmon! Pheonix Force!" The energy that came out of his/her body and forms a fire bird. The flamming bird of energy rams right into Ravenmon and there is a huge explosion. After the smoke clears all that is left of Ravenmon is a Digiegg. "That is the end of him" WarPheonixmon said "Do not believe that!" Out of nowhere Sphinxmon comes and steals the egg. Shes flies off after MetalPiedmon with the Transamon and the Demons. And in the distance the Gigantic Citadel begins to crumble and fall. That night they celebrated there victory not knowing the evil that would transpire later..... 

To be Continued..... 


	15. Default Chapter Title

Part 13 Transcendence; Clash of the Dragons 

"Hmph. I have tolerated the DigiDestined long enough. It is time for a full strike." MetalPiedmon said. "But how?" Sphinxmon inquired "We are not strong enough to face the fusions and they know the Demons weaknesses." "That is why" MetalPiedmon raised his arms up. "You Death Bringers shall be upgraded!" MetalPiedmon begins to chant and Transamon, Sphinxmon, and Ravenmon's DigiEgg begin to glow in a strange light...... 

"I can't believe we beat Ravenmon!" Tai said happily. They were sitting next to a fire and they were all very happy except for Matt. "Matt, what's the matter?" Tk asked. "It's just that we still didn't really win. This world is still controlled by MetalPiedmon and I'm not sure if we can beat him." "Well we will." Tai said "No matter what we will win!" "Yes you will" said a voice. Out in the distance came a group of AeroVeedramons led by a Gryphonmon. "Who are you?!" asked Tai "We are here to help you." said Gryphonmon "I am Gryphonmon. Leader of the rebel force on Earth. Where is Garudamon?" "She and the Birdramons were captured by Ravenmon. But we got Talan's Crest, destroyed MetalPiedmon's Citadel, and defeated Ravenmon." Tai said informing Gryphonmon of the current events. "Yes you did well. But MetalPiedmon will be back, and even stronger then before. Come with me." The DigiDestined and their Digimon hop on the rebels and they fly them to another floating castle. "This is our actual base. The other one was a fake one to throw the enemy off. You must be hungry, come over here." Gryphonmon leads them to a room with many types of foods. "Help yourself." The DigiDestined begin to stuff themselves with food. 

"Ah this is were it is." MetalPiedmon said. He and the newly Digivolved Death Bringers were floating above a icy region somewhere in the Artic Ocean. "Why are we here m'lord?" said a robotic creature with the size and looks of MetalGarurumon, but instead of being blue, this creature was black and only slightly different then MetalGarurumon. "Because MetalTransamon this is the place where an anchient citadel is buried." "I believe this is the perfect place for a citadel. All cold and lonely." As if from nowhere a huge, armored Siamese cat-type Digimon appears. "As do I." Flying in the air was a human-shaped Digimon much like WarRavenmon, but in different armor, with silver bracelets around it's arm instead of WarRavenmon's weapons on his arms. It had silver armor on its legs, and its wings were like a bat's wings. "Ah ShadowSphinxmon and HellRavenmon my most powerful Death Bringers. Watch and be amazed." MetalPiedmon lifts his hands high into the air and begins to chant. A giant structure begins to rise out of the ice and it is even bigger then MetalPiedmon's previous Citadel. "Leviathenmon!" MetalPiedmon yelled. Out of the icy ocean came the demonic serpent. "What is it you wish of me master?" Hissed Leviathanmon's evil voice. "I want you to accompany HellRavenmon to attack the DigiDestined." "As you command." Leviathanmon dived into the ocean again and began to swim in the DigiDestined's direction. "Garudamon and Birdramons!" HellRavenmon called out. From the air came the rebel Garudamon and her Birdramons, only they were under some sort of mind control. "What is it you desire Dark Lord?" asked the warped Garudamon. "Come with me. We are going to kill DigiDestined!" They flew off in the direction of the DigiDestined, and MetalPiedmon and the other Death Bringers entered the Citadel. "MMMMM!!!! This is sooooo good!" Agumon stuffed himself with all sorts of meats and vegetables and the such. "After you finish eating, begin your training." After they ate all they could they began to train with the fusion Digimon. At about midnight everyone went to bed and Tai and Sora went out to a balcony to watch the stars. "Arent the stars beautiful?" Sora asked Tai "Yeah they are." Tai answered "Do you believe that were going to be able to defeat MetalPiedmon?" "Of course Sora. We will win no matter what!" "Such brave words. Now lets see if you can back them up! Shadow of Destruction!" A large black energy blast heads toward them and just as it is about to hit them it changes direction and hits part of the fortress, totally obliterating that part. Out of the sky HellRavenmon floats right in front of them. "Who are you?!" Tai asked trembling "I am HellRavenmon. Oh look at that, your surprised I'm alive. You actually thought you could defeat me?!" HellRavenmon grabs Tai's throat and lifts him off the ground, choking him. "Get off him!!" Sora pounded helplessly on HellRavenmon's arms. He picks her off the ground as well and says:"`Arent the stars beautiful?` Well if you like them so much, how about a closer look?" HellRavenmon tosses her off the balcony and she goes soaring down to the ocean. "I didn't throw her hard enough I guess. At this height she'll probably break her neck and drown to death. Oh well." HellRavenmon begins to laugh maniacally as he squeezes Tai's throat harder. Just before Sora hits the water, Pheonixmon grabs her and takes her back to the fortress. "Pheonixmon you have to save Tai!" She cried uncontrollably. "Of course Sora." Pheonixmon flies up to the balcony. "*HACK*! I'm not done with *HACK*!" Tai begins to pass out but not entirely. "Oh save your bravado for someone who cares. Now why don't you be a good little boy and curl up and die? Here I'll make it easier." HellRavenmon lifts up his free arm to gut Tai. Just when he is about to Pheonixmon comes. "Starlight Glare!" HellRavenmon notices the attack and dodges it just in time but he drops Tai in the process. "You damned bird! Dark Lightning!" The black bolt of lightning hits Pheonixmon sending her flying into a wall. "Now to finish you off once and for all!" HellRavenmon lifts his fist to deliver the final blow when WarGreymon comes. "Hey take this! Nova Force!" The twister hits HellRavenmon but he quickly regains his balance. "You shall not take me by surprise again! Shadow of Destruction!" As the blast heads towards the two Megas they begin to fuse WarGreymon and Pheonixmon fuse intooo....... WarPheonixmon! The fusion Digimon avoids the blast and there is another huge explosion. "Hmph. One fusion Mega against a Omega. I wonder who will win?" HellRavenmon gloated. "Here comes the calvary!" Out of the chambers comes the other DigiDestined and the rebels. The Digimon were in their fusion forms. "Now is the fight even?" Talan asked. "Oh I have no doubt in my mind that you might have a chance now." HellRavenmon looked down on them as if they were nothing. "But I was prepared for this. Leviathanmon!" There is a low rumble from the bottom of the fortress and when the DigiDestined look down they see the huge water serpent climbing up to them. "And another treat. Here is my own little soldiers." Out of the sky comes the warped rebels. "What?!" Gryphonmon was enraged "What did you do to them?!" "I changed them for the better. I gave them power. Now they shall test it on you! Aerial Soldiers attack!" The Birdramon and Garudamon charge at Gryphonmon and the AeroVeedramon and they begin to fight. "I don't know what you did to them but I know you're gonna pay for it!" Tai yelled "WarPheonixmon go get him!" The to bird Digimon begin to fight but HellRavenmon begins to bash WarPheonixmon around like he was nothing. "Oh please give me more of a fight then this!" WarPheonixmon tries to punch HellRavenmon but he quickly avoids it and knees WarPheonixmon in the stomach. "You want a better fight? Come on then! Neptune Spear!" MagnaMarineAngemon plunges the water spear deep into HellRavenmons back. He cries out in pain. "You idiotic...... simpleton! You shall.... pay for that!" HellRavenmon grabs MagnaMarineAngemon and throws him into the fortress. "Wave Crusher!" The gigantic wave of energy heads toward Leviathanmon but he rushes right through it. "Honestly did you believe a champion Digimon could defeat me? Eye of Doom!" "Oh no you don't! Petal Star!" A large white flower of energy shoots out from no where and cancels out the serpent's attack. "Who dares?!" "We do." MagnaRosemon rushes at Leviathanmon with a whip made of holy energy. "Light Rose Whip!" MagnaRosemon hits Leviathanmon with the whip and knocks him into the ground. He utters a low growl and rams MagnaRosemon into a tower. "Rrrraaaarrrggghhh!!!!! Die DigiDestined Die!!!!" Leviathanmon rushes at TidalWavemon and Talan screams out. " I know you can do it TidalWavemon! I have faith in you!" Talan's Crest begins to glow and TidalWavemon digivolved into Ultimate. TidalWavemon digivolve tooo........ DracoWavemon! The huge three winged dragon rammed Leviathanmon while he was still surprised. "Water Light!" A huge ball of water energy shot out of the water dragon's hands and sped strait toward Leviathanmon. When the blast hits though, no damage is sustained to the demonic serpent. "You foolish mortal! I am a water based Digimon! You cannot harm me using my own element!" "Then how about this: Petal Star!" The giant serpent avoids the blast and rushes at MagnaRosemon. She flies upwards and avoids his charge. "Light Whip!" The holy whip knocks him down but he then slams MagnaRosemon into a tower. DracoWavemon comes from behind and constricts himself around the serpent but Leviathanmon creates a shockwave that knocks him right off. Just as he begins his Wave of Doom MetalKabuterimon comes. "Freezing Lightning!" The large lightning bolt hits Leviathanmon and he bellows a loud, hideous roar. "How.....dare....you?" "Now you're going down! Forest Charge!" Green Energy escapes MagnaRosemon's hands and goes speeding toward the serpent. "Dragon Rage!" From DracoWavemon's body comes a gigantic amount of fire energy in the form of a dragon. The two attacks hit the creature and he screams out in frustration. "Rrrr.... I.... am....not defeated...." "Yes you are! Metal Electro Shocker!" Panels open up all over the metallic insects body and shoot out large amounts of electricity. When they hit, there is a gigantic explosion that blinds everyone. Horrible screams are uttered from the dying beast and when the smoke clears, all that is left is a hideous looking egg. "We did it!!!" Talan cried out. The Digimon DeDigivolve into their rookie forms. 

"HAHA!!!!! Fools! Shadow of Destruction!" HellRavenmon blasts away a few AeroVeedramon in his way and walks toward Tai, Sora, and WarPheonixmon. "What are we going do?" Sora asked, very afraid. "Don't worry. I'll think of something." Tai said "There is no time to think of a plan! We most fight!" WarPheonixmon flies toward HellRavenmon, getting ready to strike. "Getting your second wind, hmmm? Good, very good." WarPheonixmon tries to land in a punch, but the demon bird avoids it with unnatural speed. "You should have never messed in the masters plans!" HellRavenmon slams him into the fortress ground causing a crater. 

"I am sorry I have to do this, Garudamon." Gryphonmon said "Save your worries for someone else and fight!" Garudamon charges at Gryphonmon and he charges as well. The two hit each other and go flying but quickly regain their balance. "Birdramons! Finish this quickly! Form into SkullBirdramon!" The group of Birdramon turn into balls of flame and combine together. When the fires dies down there is a gigantic skeleton bird. "Now attack them!" The ghostly Digimon flies silently toward the AeroVeedramon and they begin to fight. "Now behold my power, Gryphonmon!" The warped Digimon begins to glow with an unnatural energy and changes into a bird Digimon much like Garudamon, only with and black body and a skull for a helmet. The wings were now like a bat's wings and he had a hideous grin on his face. "My transformation is complete. I am now DeathGarudamon!" The hideous figure rushes Gryphonmon and he barely avoids the charge. "Gryphon's Claw!" Gryphonmon digs his huge talons into DeathGarudamon's back. "AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!! Insolent fool! How dare you! Death Wing!" He shoots out a large blast in the form of a skull at Gryphonmon but he simply avoids it. "I am sorry Garudamon, for what I must do. Gryphon's Claw!" Gryphonmon rips through DeathGarudamon and his bloody body falls to the ground. "Thank you.....my.....friend *KAFF!**KAFF!*I am.....now at peace." The remains of what was DeathGarudamon are deleted and SkullBirdramon is deleted as well. "Phoenix Force!" "Night Fabric!" The energy blast bounces off the curtain of darkness and HellRavenmon lets out a hideous laugh. "And now it is your turn to feel--- What? ARRGGGHHH!!!!" HellRavenmon is hit by surprise by three blasts of energy and goes flying into the ground. "That energy blast is unmistakable. Hello Gammamon." There is a huge flash and the energy Digimon appears. "Do you really expect to beat me alone, Gammamon?" "No. That is why I brought friends." Out of the sky comes a rider on a six legged horse and a six-winged dragon. "Hmmm...."Izzy said looking at his computer "Wow! That dragon Digimon is Bahamutmon! He is an Ultimate Digimon and his attack is Flare summoning unknown energies to form a powerful ball of energy! And that one is Odinmon, a Mega Digimon. His sword he carries can cut through almost anything!" "Let us handle this fiend" said Gammamon "Flare!" HellRavenmon avoids the blast with ease. "Next?" he said menacingly. "Gamma Blast!" HellRavenmon bats away the blast and Odinmon charges him. "Atom Edge!" "Night Fabric!" Odinmon swings his sword but is unable to penetrate the veil of darkness. "Now it is my turn, no? Dark Lightning!" The bolt of darkness knocks Odinmon off his horse, flying into the ground. "Now to finish the rest of you off." Just then ShadowSphinxmon came holding the horrible Leviathanmon egg. "The master has ordered that you return to the citadel immediately!" "All right. Farewell DigiDestined, next time, you shall not be so lucky!" ShadowSphinxmon and HellRavenmon fly toward the citadel. "Well we beat Leviathanmon" Tai said later that day. "Now what?" "Well, I have located were MetalPiedmon's Citadel is. It is in the Artic." Izzy said. "And this base is a mobile one too." Gryphonmon said. "Fine then. We're gonna make our last stand against MetalPiedmon at his stronghold!" So they set the bases coordinates toward the Artic and began their journey toward their final battle against MetalPiedmon...... 

To be Continued..... 


	16. Default Chapter Title

Part 14 Showdown 

DemiDevimon flew in front of MetalPiedmon's Citadel and thought to himself: "I have to end this. Whether I win or lose, I have to at least try to stop that madman!" He flew into the Citadel while it was opening for some evil digimon and looked around for MetalPiedmon's chamber. When he found it he said strait to MetalPiedmon: "I am going to stop you MetalPiedmon, once and for all!" "Oh so the annoying bat has returned. You wish to fight me? Fine then!" MetalPiedmon rushed at him and slammed him out of the citadel. Soon after DemiDevimon got himself together, MetalPiedmon phased in front of him. "Now it is time for me to end your miserable life. Metal Trump Sword!" MetalPiedmon throws the sword at DemiDevimon and just as the energy blade is about to hit him, it de-materializes. "What?! No rookie could do that! What are you?!" "That is because I am not a rookie MetalPiedmon...." DemiDevimon begins to glow and warp into a humanoid figure with a green face and a Wizard's hat. He had black pants and a black cape. His hair was tied up in back. "I am Enchantamon, the Digimon who sealed away the Demon Digimon. I felt their presence in the Digital World, when they were un locked, and I inhabited this body until it grew strong enough to digivolve into me. And although I am only a Mega, I am perfectly capable of taking care of you. Holy Force!" Just before Enchantamon deploys his powerful attack, MetalPiedmon snaps his fingers and he is frozen in place. "H-how?!" "Very simple. You might have been able to defeat me if not for your previous forms idiotic attempt to take over Azmodiamon's body. Now you are conjoined with the Demons and I can now control you as I wish." "Rrrr..... So what are you going to do?" "Oh I think the answer is obvious. I cannot have someone as powerful as you floating around, especially since you seek my destruction. So I shall destroy you. And when I do, I shall send you to the DigiDestined as a little present." "You monster!! I know that these DigiDestined will defeat you!!" "Oh please do stop saying nonsence like that. It is bad to spread false rumors." MetalPiedmon pulls out a sword and plunges it's energy blade deep into Enchantamon's chest. Enchantamon utters a loud cry as MetalPiedmon opens a portal to the DigiDestined's location. As he throws Enchantamon in, he shoves another sword through his back and sends him hurtling through the portal. Enchantamon flies into the area where the DigiDestined are standing, watching for the Citadel. "What?! I think it's DemiDevimon you guys!" Talan ran over to the suffering Enchantamon. "It IS him! Or at least one of his evolutions." They all crowd around him and he says one last thing: "DigiDestined....... thank you..... for being..... such good friends...... may you win your war..... against MetalPiedmon...." Enchantamon closes his eyes and is deleted. Everyone begins to cry and swear at MetalPiedmon. "DAMN HIM!!!!" Tai cried out "I swear I will see you pay MetalPiedmon if it is the last thing I do!!" Tai falls to his knees and begins to cry. "Hasn't he caused enough suffering for us?! Killed enough people?! That is it! I have no doubts now. We are going full speed to MetalPiedmon." The fortress accelerates toward the citadel and all the Digimon fuse preparing for the upcoming battle. As they come closer to an ice burg they see the shape of the citadel coming closer and closer. "This is it people." Tai said "The moment that determines our fate. Are we ready?" Everyone yells in agreement and Gryphonmon say: "We rebels shall fight to the end as well." As they close in on the citadel the fortress lowers until it on the ground. "METALPIEDMON!!!!!" Tai shouted "SHOW YOURSELF!!!" "Oh do calm down. I am right here." On top of the citadel is the silhouette of MetalPiedmon. He jumps off the peak of the towering structure and lands in front of them, grinning. "So you wish to fight, eh?" MetalPiedmon sneered "First you most finish off the Demons, then I shall fight you." MetalPiedmon dissapears as if he wasn't even there at all and out of the sky Azmodiamon and Belzemon appear. "Now it is time for us to battle!" Azmodiamon yelled. "Bring it on! Everyone attack!" All of the fusions and rebels rush at them including Odinmon, Bahamutmon, and Gammamon. "Zzzzzz! Fire Rain!" Out of Bezemon's horn comes a giant ball of fire that launches at the Digimon. The blast causes an explosion that blinds the DigiDestineds' eyes. "Freezing Thunder!" "Water Light!" "Flare!" "Gamma Blast!" "Phoenix Force!" "Light Whip!" "Neptunes Spear!" "Atom's Edge!" "Gryphon Claw!" The attacks go soaring at the Demons. They dodge and block the blasts and begin to laugh. "Is that your best DigiDestined?" Azmodiamon asked "MagnaMarineAngemon and DracoWavemon take Belzemon! Everyone else attack Azmodiamon with full force!" MagnaMarineAngemon and DracoWavemon rushed at Belzemon as the others faced off with the most powerful Demon. "Hmmm.... So how do you wish to die?" Azmodiamon began to laugh wildly. "Just you watch!" WarPheonixmon said. He was about to attack when a black bolt of lightning knocked WarPheonixmon across the icy surface. "We are going to finish our fight WarPheonixmon, once and for all!" HellRavenmon flew at him with lightning speed and rammed him through the ice. "Zzzzzz! Black Plague!" Belzemon summons a black fod-like substance and out of it comes a blast of Shadow energy. The blast hits the two Digimon sending them flying. "Arrrggghhh.... We better finish this soon DracoWavemon." MagnaMarineAngemon muttered. "I agree! Water Light!" The gigantic ball of water energy hits Belzemon, sneding him flying. The insect Digimon crashes into a glacier and MagnaMarineAngemon attacks. "Light Wave!" A mix of Holy and Water energy come up in a wave and smashes into Belzemon, causing him extreme pain. "ZZZZZ!!!!!! Bug Spray!" The swarm of insects attack the Digimon and slam them into the icy ground. "That is it Belzemon! You are going down! Neptunes Spear!" MagnaMarineAngemon summons the giant water spear and rushes at Belzemon plunging the spear deep into his chest. "RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!" Belzemon cries out in pain and DracoWavemon summons up the finishing blow. "Holy Tsunami!" The holy water rises up and smashes into Belzemon and he screams in his hideous voice. "ZZZZZ!!!!! NO!!! This canno--" The water of light drowns him and when it leaves there is nothing but a DigiEgg left. "Tai look!" Talan said "They beat Belzemon!" "Thats great!" Tai glanced over to the other Digimon, being beaten to a pulp by Azmodiamon. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Lunar Gate!!!" Azmodiamon shoots out temporal energy from his body and the Digimon begin to collapse unable to sustain the blow inflicted upon them. "Hey wait!" Izzy said "I got an email from Gennai!" Izzy pulls up the screen and the little figure of Gennai says: "Hello children, I have good news! In order to defeat Azmodiamon you need to use the power of your crests! Just aim them in Azmodiamon's direction and let them work their magic!" The screen closes and the DigiDestined head toward the fighting zone. "Huh? So the children wish to fight? Fine!" Azmodiamon laughs at them and they pull out their crests. Beams of light shoot out of them and hit Azmodiamon causing him a great ammount of pain. "AAARRRGGGHHH!!! What.... is this?" Azmodiamon begins to stagger back unable to sustain the damage. "It's your end Azmodiamon." Tai said. The beams intensified and the light covers his body and he shouts out hideous screams that make the DigiDestined shiver. When the light dies down all that is left is a DigiEgg. "Come on you guys we gotta get to HellRavenmon!" They all run to were WarPhoenixmon was being beaten by HellRavenmon. "Hey HellRavenmon I got a little surprise for you!" Tai and the others lift up their crest and the beams shoot out and hit HellRavenmon. "AAARRGGHHH!!!! What the hell are you doing to me?!!!" HellRavenmon screamed. Unknown to them ShadowSphinxmon picked up the DigiEggs and reentered the Citadel. When the ShadowSphinxmon placed the eggs next to Leviathanmons egg she went to where the DigiDestined were shooting the beams of light at HellRavenmon. "RRAAARRRGGGHH!!!!!" The large cat jumped in front of them and scared them enough for them to lose their hold on HellRavenmon. ShadowSphinxmon picks up the unconscious body and says to them: "You have passed the test. Now you shall face my lord in combat. She entered the Citadel and told MetalPiedmon. "Perfect" He said to himself "Now I shall destroy the DigiDoomed!" MetalPiedmon flew out of the Citadel and landed on a cliff on the glacier. "I-i-i-it's HIM!!!" Matt cried out in terror. They all looked at MetalPiedmon and Tai looked around. All of the fusions were DeDigivolved except for MetalKabuterimon and he was no where to be found. Gryphonmon, Gammamon, and Odinmon were ready for battle but Bahamutmon was seriously injured and could not fight. "HAHA!!!! Now face total oblivion! Nuclear Holocaust!" Panals open all over his body are about to launch the nuclear missiles when MetalKabuterimon rams him from behind. He is not harmed at all but the missiles go off in the oppisite direction. With lightning fast speed MetalPiedmon turns around, grabs MetalKabuterimon by the horns, and slams him into the ground. The metal insect seperates and DeDigivolves back into the two rookies and they fall in front of their companions. MetalPiedmon turns around holding two swords, the blades blazing with energy. "You got lucky DigiDestined. That shall not happen again!" 

And the fight with the powerful MetalPiedmon begins. Will the combined efforts of the Digimon and the Rebels be enough to stop this monster? 

To be Continued..... 


	17. Default Chapter Title

Part 15 End Game 

"What are we gonna do?" Tai asked worried. All the Digimon looked very tired and weak. "We shall try to hold him off." Gryphonmon said "We know we will not win, but if we can hold him off long enough for you to rest up then maybe we will have a chance of winning." "Ok. Good luck." Tai said. Gammamon, Gryphonmon and Odinmon sped toward MetalPiedmon. "Ah so now you wish to die? Fine then!" "Gamma Blast!" MetalPiedmon avoids the blast with ease. "Gryphon Claw!" Metal Piedmon grabs Gryphonmon's arm and slams him into the ground and then throws him into an ice hill. "Atom Edge!" MetalPiedmon allows the sword to hit him and nothing happens. "What? My sword can cut through anything." "You forgot a word there: almost." MetalPiedmon takes out a sword and lunges at Odinmon and the Digimon barely avoids the sword. Odinmon returns the shot with his sword but everytime he strikes MetalPiedmon nothing happens. "Have you learned nothing? Your attacks cannot harm me." MetalPiedmon grabs the sword and breaks it in half. Surprised, Odinmon tries to lay down a punch on MetalPiedmon but he avoids each hit and after a while grabs Odinmon's hand. "You know the hand is such a fragile thing. It can break so easily. Watch." MetalPiedmon squeezes Odinmon's hand and the Digimon cries out in pain. "Hahahaha!!!! You were a fool to help the DigiDestined, Odinmon. Now I shall make you suffer in a thousand ways." MetalPiedmon squeezes harder and the DigiDestined could here the bones in his hands breaking. MetalPiedmon knees him in the stomach and he cough up blood. As Odinmon is screaming in pain he begins to glow and change into his next form. When the light dies down the Digimon standing there looks very much like Odinmon but with a different face and armor. Izzy looks the Digimon up in the computer. "His name is Raidenmon. He's a mythical Omega level Digimon. His attack is Gunjinier Strike, shooting his lance into the air and having it fall on his enemy causing massive damage." "Things are looking up now arent they? He's an Omega Digimon so he should be able to take down MetalPiedmon right?" "Not exactly. Look at MetalPiedmon's energy level on my computer. It's sky rocketing. Raidenmon at best will be able to hold him off long enough for our Digimon to recover." "Gunjinier Strike!" Raidenmon shoots the lance high into the sky and it goes plummeting down at MetalPiedmon, but he dodges it. "Very good! Doomsday Device!" MetalPiedmon's chest panel opens up and so do the panels on the palms of his hands. They all shoot out Shadow energy into one giant ball of energy and launches it toward Raidenmon. "Rrrrr.... Celestial Shield!" Out of his arm comes a shield of light that blocks the blast. He then rushes at MetalPiedmon. "HAHA!" MetalPiedmon jumps, Raidenmon looses his balance, and MetalPiedmon knocks him into the icy surface. He unsheathes a sword and floats down to the crater Raidenmon created. "Now to finish you off." MetalPiedmon thrusts the sword downward but Raidenmon summons his lance, Gunjinier, and blocks the attack. "So you still have fight in you. Good. Now come and let us finish this fight!" Raidenmon jumps out of the crater and attempts to shove the lance into MetalPiedmon but to no avail. "Gunjinier Strike!" Once again he shoots the lance into the air, and once again MetalPiedmon avoids it. But this time, Raidenmon strikes MetalPiedmon down while he is avoiding the lance. "Rrrrr.... You were lucky, Raidenmon! Too bad it didn't hurt at all!" MetalPiedmon lands a punch and Raidenmon goes flying. "Gamma--" "Oh do be quiet! Doomsday Device!" The attack hits Gammamon and he goes flying and when he hits ground, he does not get up. "You will pay dearly for that MetalPiedmon!" Raidenmon shoves his lance into his stomach and MetalPiedmon says: "That was supposed to be affective how?" MetalPiedmon begins to around the warrior of the light. "Izzy how are Digimon?" Tai asked "They are at full power. They just cant fuse." Izzy explained "Oh well. We'll have to make do. Everyone digivolve to Mega!" Agumon warp digivolve tooo..... WarGreymon! Gabumon warp digivolve tooo.....MetalGarurumon! Tentomon warp digivolve tooo..... HerculesKabuterimon! Palmon warp digivolve tooo..... Rosemon! Salamon warp digivolve tooo..... Magnadramon! Biyomon warp digivolve tooo..... Phoenixmon! Gomamon warp digivolve tooo.....MarineAngemon! Patamon digivolve tooo..... Angemon! Angemon digivolve tooo..... MagnaAngemon! Wavemon digivolve tooo..... TidalWavemon! TidalWavemondigivolve tooo..... DracoWavemon! They all ran to were MetalPiedmon was fighting Raidenmon. "I am surprised Raidenmon" MetalPiedmon said menacingly "That you have lasted this long. But as this battle must go, I am the victor." MetalPiedmon raises his sword high above the air and is about to swing when Tai interrupted: "Hey you over grown toaster oven! We're the ones you want so come and get us!" MetalPiedmon shows a bit of anger and drops Raidenmon to the ground. "You shall pay for that remark boy!" MetalPiedmon rushes at them and Tai cried out: "NOW!!! Attack!!!" "Terra Force!" "Ice Wolf Claw!" "Rose Whip!" "Whale Slam!" "Starlight Glare!" "Mega Electro Shocker!" "Flame Tornado!" "Heaven's Gate!" "Water Light!" The attacks head strait for MetalPiedmon but he flies right through them, unharmed. "Hahahaha!!! Pitiful fools! You believe you can defeat me?! Metal Trump Sword!" MetalPiedmon throws a sword and purposely misses to distract them. He then flies toward MagnaAngemon . "You shall die first!" MetalPiedmon pulls back his fist and strikes MagnaAngemon sending him flying he catches up to the soaring body and knocks him into the cold ocean. "WarGreymon go help him!" "You too MetalGarurumon!" The two Megas fly toward MetalPiedmon and begin a desperate fight. "Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalPiedmon knocks the ice beam away as if it were nothing. "Nova Force!" The twister flies toward MetalPiedmon but he simply holds out his hand and in perfect timing grabs his horns and flings him far away. "Flame Tornado!" "Starlight Glare!" The two blasts head toward MetalPiedmon but he simply stretches his hands out and stops the blasts sending them in the toward the Digimon. They avoid the blasts and Phoenixmon dives at MetalPiedmon. He grabs the birds beak and throws her at Magadramon and she hits her. When they land on the ground they DeDigivolve to their rookie stages. "Giga Scissor Claw!" The giant pincers clamp onto MetalPiedmon's sides but nothing happens. "It will take much more then a pathetic attack like that to defeat me!" MetalPiedmon grabs the giant insects pinchers and stretches them past their limit. HerculesKabuterimon bellow out in pain and MetalPiedmon punches and then kicks him toward the DigiDestined and he DeDigivolves back to Motimon. "Water Light!" DracoWavemon launches the holy water blast at MetalPiedmon but he just bats it away. "Hahaha!! You fool! What hope does a Ultimate have against an Omega?!" "Correction: Two Ultimates. Heaven's Gate!" Taken by surprise MetalPiedmon goes crashing into the ground. He quickly gets back up and rushes at them, enraged. "HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME??!!" MetalPiedmon flies right at MagnaAngemon and shoves a sword into his stomach. He knocks him at Tk and the battered Digimon DeDigivolves back into Patamon. He then bashes around DracoWavemon and throws him into the icy surface, causing him to DeDigivolve. "Whale Sla--" "I have had enough of your annoyances! Doomsday Device!" The Shadow energy knocks MarineAngemon toward the children, and he DeDigivolves as well. "Now to take care of the children." "NOOOO!!!! Gryphon's Claw!" Gryphonmon rams into MetalPiedmon and the metal devil plunges a sword deep into the rebels chest. Gryphonmon falls to the ground crying out in pain. "I guess this is it" Tai said "AeroVeedramon take Gammamon, Gryphonmon, Bahamutmon, and Raidenmon to the fortress to be treated for their wounds." The AeroVeedramon do as they are told, and the children face off against MetalPiedmon, alone. "You to shall go first." MetalPiedmon lifts up Tai and Matt and starts to choke them. "How does it feel to know that you have failed, that all your sacrifices were in vain? It most be a horrible feeling to know as you are dying. Hahahaha!!!!!" "STOP HURTING TAI AND MATT!!!!!" Out of nowhere WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fly down shaking and burning with a bright white light. The light illuminates around their bodies and intensifies and begins to release itself through shock wave. It begins to get so bright that it blinds everyone and finally the Digimon digivolve. WarGreymon digivolve tooo..... HolyGreymon! MetalGarurumon digivolve tooo..... MagnaGarurumon! The Digimon still had the encasing over their heads that they had in Mega form, but HolyGreymon's was white and MagnaGarurumon's was black. Now HolyGreymon had different armor and it was also white. On his shoulder armor were the markings of angels, and his white, metal wings were spread. MagnaGarurumon was in a humanoid shape and had on black armor, looking very similar to HolyGreymons armor. "Whoa prodigious! That one is HolyGreymon WarGreymon's Omega level. His special attack is Holy Cannons, charging up to shoulder cannons with Holy energy and then releasing the blast with incredible force! MagnaGarurumon's special attack is Ice Storm releasing an incredible amount of Ice energy on his foe causing major damage! This is amazing!" "Holy Cannon!" Two cannons come out of HolyGreymon's back and rest on his shoulders. They gather up the white energy and shoot it at MetalPiedmon. "AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!" MetalPiedmon goes flying into another iceberg and MagnaGarurumon flies after him. "You cannot defeat me that easily! Huh?" MetalPiedmon looks up and sees MagnaGarurumon. "Iceberg Slam!" MagnaGarurumon gathers up ice energy in his fists and them hits MetalPiedmon. The metallic Digimon hits the ocean but quickly flies out. "RRRaaarrrggghhh!!!!! Die you fools!" MetalPiedmon rushes at the two Omegas and knocks them down. They retaliate with a kick by MagnaGarurumon and HolyGreymon knocks him down to the ground, causing a crater. "Wow!" Tai cried "Thats amazing!" "Yes" Izzy said "Their extreme need to protect you made them digivolve. Now lets watch." "Haha! Metal Trump Sword!" MetalPiedmon shoots out two swords . HolyGreymon tries to avoid the sword but it cuts one of his arms. MagnaGarurumon is hit dead on and goes flying into the ground. "Fools! You believe to be a match for me?" MetalPiedmon knocks HolyGreymon down next to MagnaGarurumon. "Doomsday Device!" The shadow blast heads strait toward the Digimon. "Light Shield!" A shield of white energy erects around them and the blast bounces off. "Ice Storm!" MagnaGarurumon releases the Ice energy and it goes speeding toward MetalPiedmon. The blast hits and MetalPiedmon goes flying into the ocean. "Cosmic Sphere!" HolyGreymon creates a giant ball of celestial energy and shoots it at the ocean. There is a huge explosion and MetalPiedmon comes out afterward, burned and bloody. "You..... have done well. But I am afraid it was not enough! Now witness my ascension to omnipotence!" MetalPiedmon raises his hands high into the air and speaks in an anchient tongue. Out of the citadel comes the three Demon Eggs. A fierce wind starts up and MetalPiedmon laughs maniacally. He speaks again in the unknown language and the eggs begin to glow and out of them comes a strange energy each one looking only slightly different. They all enter MetalPiedmons body and he begins to shake and laugh, and all the DigiDestined could do was watch, terrified. The mechanical monsters armor begins to crack. First the arms shatter turning into longer bulkier arms with the signs of the omega on them (the roman sign for the end). His chest shatters and is replaced with a bulkier one. His swords change into bat like wings and his legs change color and become bulkier as well. His face remained unchanged, except that on the white side of his mask there was the sign of the omega and he had no pupils. When the transformation was done he cried out in a voice that even the bravest of them all would falter to. "Look at me DigiDestined and look at the end of humanity! I have achieved a power beyond dreams, I have become the living death, ApocalypsePiedmon! Feel lucky DigiDestined, for I most hibernate until the time has come when I take over this pitiful world! And then, when I awaken, I shall become ruler of the Universe!" ApocalypsePiedmon let out an insane laughter and flew into the citadel. It began to shake and shoot out of the ground, and revealed itself to be a ship and launched into a portal to the Digital World. Out of the ground also came smaller ships, that when they were done hibernating, would become ApocalypsePiedmon's army. And all the DigiDestined could do was watch, knowing that millions of people would die because of this. After a while an AeroVeedramon came out and said, sadly: "Gryphonmon and Gammamon did not make it. Raidenmon and Bahamutmon recovered, and they are now departing with us to the Digital World." The DigiDestined meet up with the two Digimon and they tell them: "Do not worry children we will be back when you need us. But for now, we need to become stronger. Farewell DigiDestined, may we cross paths again!" The two Digimon flew into a portal to the Digital World followed by the flying castle and the DigiDestined waved to them until they left and departed to their homes. 

At Tokyo, Tai and Sora are sitting on a hill holding each other close. "I can't believe it." Sora said "Can't believe what?" asked Tai "I can't believe that we took that so many of are friends had to die for our cause and that monster still got away!" A tear ran down her cheek "Why? Why do we have to cursed with watching others suffer for us just to have it happen again? Why?" "Shhhh. It's okay Sora." Tai said in a soothing voice "When we find that monster, will get him back. Just relax" Sora looked at him and they kissed, a long and passionate kiss got up and left for home. The next night all the Earth celebrated their freedom from the Digimon, but all the DigiDestined could think about was how they lost the battle, and how billions upon billions of people would suffer for their failure. And out in the distance the DigiDestined could here a faint, evil laughter..... 

End of the MetalPiedmon Saga 

So did ya like it? I'll be making the second part of this story soon so be patient my maddening little friends, be patient....... 


End file.
